The Paladin of Darkness
by Dakari-King Mykan
Summary: FEATURING DAVIS' EVIL SIDE: After seeing Kari and TK together, greatly misunderstanding following more misleadings, the DARK OCEAN chooses Davis become its newest warrior with great evil powers. The DD are about to face their greatest challenge ever!
1. A great Misunderstanding

_**Author's notes**___

_**Hey everyone, Mykan here…**_

_**Now, I know a Paladin is usually a warrior of light, and never darkness and evil, but we'll just have to make an exception in this case. **_

**CHAPTER ONE**

Two years since Maylo-Myotismon was beaten, and Izzy, along with Gennai's help managed to re-open the Digital gate so everyone could access the digital world again.

Speaking of everyone…

Tai, Sora, Matt, Joe, and Izzy himself were getting ready to head to college, and Mimi had sent everyone an email that she would be moving back to Japan soon.

Davis, Kari, TK, Yolei, and Ken, were in their second year of high-school, all except for Cody who was still in Grade-8, but they still saw him after school and in the Digital world on weekends.

Yolei and Ken had been dating for a whole year now. It took her some time to tell Ken how she felt about him after the Digital-World was saved, and restored, but Ken actually enjoyed dating her. It helped him more, and more to put his mind at ease over his dark past, and help him be a little braver.

TK had become the Basketball team Captain. Davis, the soccer team Captain, and Kari became the head of a photographers club she had started in school. She really loved taking pictures and making scrapbooks… but she didn't do it alone…

She had Davis to help her, and she helped him a bit too.

They were in a lot of classes together, and now these days, would you believe it, they actually looked as though they were getting close to each other. Doing homework together, and helping each other when they needed it most.

_One time, Davis even passed off his homework as Kari's when she forgot her own. Disguising the hand writing to match Kari's, and putting Kari's name on the top… she didn't get a very high mark, but at least she still passed._

Davis had begun to mature a little bit now that he was teenager. Sure he still was a little obnoxious, and still had a little trouble keeping his cool, but he had done well in showing his soft side.

Kari thought Davis was actually becoming sweet. Either it was because he was just trying to impress her or that he was just maturing naturally… either way, she wasn't complaining. Nobody really was.

Today however… Davis was in the park all by himself, sitting on a bench with Demi-Veemon, and both of them enjoying an ice-cream.

"What'sh the matter, Davish?" the little Digimon asked. "You've been really quiet all afternoon."

Davis sighed. "I got a big problem on my hands." he said. "It's Kari…" He told Demi-Veemon that they had been spending a quite a load of time together, but Davis was starting to think about asking Kari out on a real date.

"Well… then why don't you?"

Davis sighed again. "Well I don't know if I can or should." he said. "I mean, sure I _like-her, _like her… but, I don't know if she feels that way about me. Besides, that's not my only problem."

He told Demi-Veemon that Kari also had been spending time with TK as well. They too were acting just as close as he was with Kari now, and they still did keep up with their little game of _"Make Davis Jealous"_

In other words, Davis was starting to think that TK was also getting into Kari, and maybe they were thinking of going to the next level. This really made Davis feel uncomfortable, and yet he didn't what to do.

He was worried that if he tried to ask Kari out, she'd say something like… _"Sorry, Davis… but TK and I already going out."_ and he'd make a total idiot of himself

Demi-Veemon could now see where Davis was getting at. He had certain feelings for Gatomon. He still had dreams about them dancing the tango, and we she Digivolved into Angewomon… his legs, and his little Digi-heart melted at the captivating beauty he saw.

Still… he was far too shy to confess his feelings. Especially seeing as how she enjoyed spending time with Patamon. He knew they spent more time together long before Davis had released Demi-Veemon from his slumber… and these days he was starting to think…

"_What would Gatomon possibly see in me. I can't even Digivolve into an angel-Digimon." __**(Well he can become ANGEL-VEEMON in Digiball Z… but not here)**_

The boys sighed softly as they ate their ice-creams. When they finished, they decided to head for home, and other their way through town, they could see Kari and TK were at the flower shop, buying some roses. TK even passed a rose to Kari, and she giggled and kissed his cheek.

Patamon even gave Gatomon a cute little daisy to wear in her fur, and she hugged him.

Davis Demi-Veemon felt numb inside. "Awe, man." Davis cried softly. "I knew it. IT really is too good to be true." he walked away sadly, and Demi-Veemon slipped sadly into his knap-sack.

_Too bad for them, it wasn't what it looked like…_

The roses were for TK's mom, he and Patamon just gave the girls each a flower to be nice, and the girls were just thanking them for such a nice gift. _Too bad they didn't see Davis and Demi-Veemon walk away._

As they paid for the flowers, Patamon, and Gatomon noticed that Kari was just starring off into space. "Hey, Kari… you feeling alright?" asked Patamon.

Kari snapped out of her trance. "Oh, sorry… I was just thinking."

TK smiled, "About what… Davis?" TK teased. Kari blushed a little. "Well… yeah." They all shared a soft laugh.

She too had been enjoying all the time Davis was spending with her. He really had changed over the past couple of years and was starting to show compassion and sweet sides of himself.

"It's just… I'm a little worried about him. He's been acting a little weird lately. All quiet, and low down… and he's even been stuttering a little when I talk to him."

TK smiled. "I think I know what's on his mind."

As TK walked Kari home he told her exactly what he thought was on Davis' mind. "Do you really think so?" she asked. "Would he really want to ask me out?"

TK nodded. "Think about it, he's been crushing on you for a long time now… and he has done a lot of good things for everyone."

"TK's right…" added Patamon. "Davis and Demi-Veemon did do a lot to help us all."

_Davis was never one to let odds beat him. He and Demi-Veemon always kept on going when all hope seemed lost. Even if they were just being silly, rushing into danger like that… they still did a fine job._

_-They removed the power source from Ken's evil fortress causing it to crash down into he sand. __**(The base was already heading down before Kirmeramon blasted the engine room)**_

_-With Wormon's help, Davis and Magnamon finished Kimeramon off for good._

_-Davis was willing to forgive and forget all their bad things about Ken, and welcome him with open arms into the group._

_-And if it wasn't for Davis being able to stand up to Maylo-Myotismon's brain-control. Then everyone would've still been trapped in worlds of illusion, and Maylo-Myotismon would have already won._

Davis was truly a hero, and Kari would always see that in him, no matter how bad, or weird Davis would act… not even if he was being snobby or immature.

Kari smiled. "You know… I think you're right." she said. "I guess if he does ask me out, I could give him a chance."

"And he doesn't ask you out… maybe you can ask him out." Gatomon joked. They all shared another good laugh… _all of them completely unaware of the big misunderstanding that occurred earlier._


	2. The winner is Davis

**CHAPTER TWO**

In the Dark Ocean, where the Dark-Scubamon lived. For years since Kari had refused their offer of being their queen, and Ken's days as the Digimon Kaiser were through, they had been spending their time searching for a new person to serve them.

Someone to help them escape the depths of the Ocean and to rule over the Digital world. To make it easier, whoever the chose would be given _special powers_ the Dark Ocean had kept well guarded for many centuries… but first they would actually have to _find_ someone.

They knew Kari would never agree to their terms, and that TK was the bearer of the _crest of Hope_ making him immune to the darkness. Not to mention, TK hated darkness all together.

"There must be someone out there who will make us a fine warrior." said one of the Scubamon as he stared at images of the real-world through the waves, "But where?!"

"Remember… the human we choose must be a Digi Destined with vast amounts of _power_ and _potentia_l." said another Scubamon. "We must keep looking."

_**Meanwhile**_…

Davis was just picking at his dinner as he stared off into space. His family was most amazed. Davis loved having steak for dinner and would normally just scoff it all down his throat… but he hadn't even touched it.

"Hey, Sport… is everything okay?" asked his dad.

Davis still didn't respond. That's when Jun decided to take drastic actions. She licked her finger and gave Davis a Wet-Willy. "Ugh! Hey, Jun!"

As much as their parents didn't approve of Jun doing that at the dinner table, at least it got Davis' attention. "Honey… is something wrong?" asked his mom. "You've hardly eaten anything."

"Hmm? Oh, I didn't notice."

Somehow, Davis did get through dinner, and spent the rest of the night playing video-games.

Jun, feeling a little cheeky couldn't help but want to tease her brother. "I'll bet I know what's bumming you." she joked.

Davis' features hardened. "Back off, Jun. It's none of your business."

"Could it maybe have something to do with that _Kari_ girl you crush on."

"Ah!" Davis winced. "WILL YOU JUST GET OFF MY BACK!!" he shouted, causing his sister to wince and back away. "Whoa! What a grouch." she muttered.

_**The next Day**_…

Davis didn't really get that much sleep the other night. He couldn't seem to get what he saw the other day off his mind. Seeing Kari with TK… he giving her a flower… and she kissing him on the cheek.

Believing that it was really too late, he had convinced himself that Kari was falling for TK, and not him. _"So much for me asking her out."_ he thought to himself.

Davis met Ken and Yolei at his locker. "Hey, Davis… what's up." his best friend said to him, but they could tell from the angry look in his eyes that he wasn't having a good day.

"Whoa! Somebody got out on the wrong side of the bed." said Yolei. "What's wrong?"

Davis stayed silent, not even looking at them.

"Okay, fine be a jerk." Yolei said. "Let's go, Ken."

They began to walk off, when Davis decided he couldn't keep it to himself. "Wait. Guys, hold up!" he called.

He told them about what he saw the other day, _and since Yolei and Ken didn't understand the misjudgment either…_ they most surprised. Well of course they knew Kari and TK had great potential to be a couple, but the way they saw how Kari and Davis had hanging out lately… this wasn't quite the good thing.

"What am I going to do?" Davis asked. "I can't lose my only chance to ask her out."

Ken thought hard. "Hmm… well you can't just go right up to her yet. Not while you're feeling all stressed out." he said.

"Yeah… you'd probably just do something stupid." added Yolei.

"Hey!"

"Well… no offense."

Ken then had an idea. "Davis, how about we talk to Kari and TK, and you calm down for a little while to get this stress out of your system?"

Davis looked up. "Would you guys really do that for me?" he asked.

Ken nodded, and so did his girlfriend. "It's the least we can do." Ken said.

"Besides… I'm a little curious about this myself." Yolei added. "But just don't go near them right now. Take the time to calm down."

Davis agreed, and then they all separated and walked off to class.

Throughout the day, in class, Kari noticed Davis acting a little strange, he didn't speak to her or even look at her. _He decided it best not to tell her what was going on for fear of looking silly._

She was really starting to worry about him now. She was even secretly hoping he'd ask her out today, but something was obviously up with him, and she planned to find out what.

_**Meanwhile, at the Dark Ocean**_…

The Dark-Scubamon had been search for a while still, then finally they had found something perfect. Davis. "Who better to choose to fight for us than the leader of the Digi Destined, himself."

Davis was like the perfect candidate for them. He had courage. Great potentials. A knack for not giving up, and his Digimon partner had digivolved into so many different forms each with great powers…

"Yes… that boy will make a perfect warrior for us, and so shall his partner." The Scubamon said.

"But my friend…" said another. "What if the boy and his partner shall not wish to join us? They despise our evil nature as much as anyone else does."

The first Scubamon sniggered. "Hmm, mm, mm. Who said they will have a choice." And his friends got the idea.

"We shall have to test him and his partner first. If they can successfully pass the challenge we present to them then we shall make them one of us."

All the Scubamon began to gather a hoard of their dark friends, the_ Bakemon._ They would disguise them selves as bullies, and the rest would remain in their regular forms.

"You all know what to do?"

The Bakemon all hissed and threw their ghostly arms up high in the air. Then they were off. "Very soon Daisuke… you and your partner shall be one with us… and then the Dark ocean shall finally reign supreme ."

They shared a maniacal laugh.


	3. Awaken, Paladin of Darkness!

**CHAPTER THREE**

"DAVIS, MAN ON!!"

Davis and his team had soccer practice after school that day, and Davis was actually starting to get his perks back up. Of course he didn't forget about his problem with Kari, but he wasn't letting it get to him now.

He had been doing his best to avoid Kari, and TK, and rather let Yolei and Ken help him out. So for now, he was just taking the time to enjoy himself.

When practice was over, Davis all sweaty and tired decided to head on home. Demi-Veemon in his backpack, and a smile on his face. "Gee, Davish… you looked real aweshome out there."

Davis chuckled. "Yeah. It's all in the leg works." he said.

He decided to take a shortcut to the building where he lived by cutting across and old alley, and the moment he was halfway through… he was confronted by a gang of punk teenagers, and their Bakemon.

"Yo' what's the big idea?" Davis snapped.

The bullies all sneered at Davis. "So dis is da famous, Davis Motomiya? Da world's most invincible of da Digi destined?"

"Yeah, and what's it to you?" Davis protested. "Look… I don't want any trouble here, so just let me go."

"Too bad kid!" snapped a Bakemon. "We have you right where we want you, and you're not getting out of here without some proper introduction."

"What he said." snapped a bully. "Now shows us what'cha got!!"

They began to close in around Davis, and Demi-Veemon quivered in the backpack. "What say little guy? Think we should?" Davis asked.

Demi-Veemon nodded. "Let'sh do thish!" he said with bravery.

Davis whipped out his D3, and Demi-Veemon began to glow brightly. _"DEMI-VEEMON… Warp-Digivolve too; __**"EX-VEEMON!!"**_

The Bakemon began to huddle all over Ex-Veemon, but using his mighty-muscles, Ex-Veemon stretched out hard and sent the ghosts flying in all directions. "Don't mess with the Ex!" he growled.

"Yeah! Way to give it to them, Ex-Veemon." Davis cheered, but then the bullies began to rush towards him. "Whoa!"

Davis could see two bullies, one coming from the right, and the other from the left. _"Lucky for me I watched too much television when I was little."_ he thought cheekily, and he ducked down at the last moment letting the bullies crash hard into each other.

"Yeah! Two down." but that still left three more.

On the other part of the alley Ex-Veemon was busy with the Bakemon. He even had time to perfect a new move he'd had seen on TV.

He grabbed a Bakemon by it's robes and flew up high. _**"SEISMIC-TOSS!!"**_ He began to whirl round, and around, and then sent the Bakemon crashing down into the ground.

It was really starting to become a huge success, that new move of his. It was evens starting to make him a little faster in his agility, and stronger in his brute-strength. "I feel like I could take on an Ultimate!"

He saw two more Bakemon coming towards him, but gave them each a good _**"VEE-PUNCH!!" **_and a _**"VEE-KICK!!"**_

BAM!!

POW!!

Right into a dumpster.

Davis was also fair good, he kept on dodging the bullies charges, and punches, and even saved a little secret move for last. Three of the bullies were all charging him at once, and he was backed into the wall with no where to run… but that wasn't stopping him yet.

He moved his foot to behind a garbage-can that was sitting beside him. _He used to kick lots of things to perfect his footwork for soccer._ "Think fast!!" he yelled as he sent the can flying straight to the boys.

CRASH!!

"STI-RIKE!!"

_**Meanwhile**_…

As Davis and Ex-Veemon continued in their struggle, the Scubamon, who had been watching them from the dark ocean, had seen enough.

"Yes… _he_ is the one." A Scubamon sniggered. "He and his partner are truly the ones who shall become our new warriors."

The other Scubamon nodded and began to prepare things to receive Davis and Ex-Veemon from the fight.

_**Meanwhile**_…

Scrapped and bruised the bullies and their Bakemon had run off.

"Man… what was all that about?" Davis asked.

"I don't know…" added Ex-Veemon. "But I'm starting to have a feeling that there's more to this than we know of."

Davis nodded, and as he walked over towards his backpack, he and Ex-Veemon were suddenly beginning to fade, and strong dark winds were picked up. "Hey! What's going on?!" cried Davis.

Ex-Veemon looked up onto the rooftops. "Davis! Look!"

Davis looked up and saw the Dark-Scubamon staring down at him and Ex-Veemon.

"Dasiuke Motomiya! Ex-Veemon…!" shouted the ring-leader. "We, of the Dark Ocean have CHOSEN YOU BOTH!!"

Davis and Ex-Veemon exchanged gasps of shock. _"The Dark Ocean!!" _they both cried at the same time. _"NOOOOOO!!!"_

The Scubamon blasted the duo with dark waves… and "POOF" they were gone. They too had vanished.

_**Meanwhile**_…

Davis, and Ex-Veemon lay unconscious on two separate bed-spreads, in the Dark Ocean. The Scubamon had finished the final preparations ready to begin a ceremony to in trust Davis and Ex-Veemon with their new powers.

"They will fight wonderfully for us…" said a Scubamon. "But what if their friends figure what is wrong with them, and they try to help?"

The ring leader had already thought that far ahead.

All the Digi destined had always received any important details, and helpful obtainments from _Gennai._ The only human in the Digital-world an the Real world who could conjure up nearly anything to stop evil.

Davis' first assignment would be to put Gennai out of action. "With him out of the way, the Digi Destined and their Digimon will never stand up to us again."

All the Scubamon shared a sneaky snigger. Then.. it was time.

The Scubamon all began chanting and dancing around; calling out to the ocean and the hidden powers it had kept a secret for so long.

Davis and Ex-Veemon's bed spread were placed on the water, and letting the _Dark Waves_ from the ocean consume their bodies and bestow all the power into them.

Then… ring leader of the Scubamon stepped up on top of the Dark-lighthouse, and began the final chant.

"_Sprits of Darkness in this twilight hour."_

"_Grant these chosen soul your power!"_

"_May evil gain more, and purity less."_

"_Now arise our warrior, PALADIN OF DARKNESS!!"_

Lightning shook this skies as the ocean went berserk. Davis and Ex-Veemon's beds glowed with a dark light, and the tow of them stood up right with their eyes glowing red with evil.

Davis… hidden by the dark fog, stepped forward and said in a deep voice. "How may I serve you my people?"

"What is it that you want of us?" added Ex-Veemon.

Ex-Veemon was told to stay behind while his preparations still needed more time, and as for Davis. With his Digivice he would gain entry to Gennai's secret palace below the ocean in the main part of digital world.

"Once there… you will put him out of action. You will later then be joined by your partner who will assist you in destroying the Digi Destined and their Digimon."

"_Takeru Takashi, the child of Hope, and his partner, Patamon."_

"_Hikari Kaymiya, the child of Light, and her partner, Gatomon."_

"_Iori "Cody" Hida, the child of Knowledge, and Reliability, and his partner, Armadillamon."_

"_Miyako "Yolei" Inoue, the child of Love and Sincerity, and her partner, Hawkmon."_

"_And Ken Ichijouchi, the child of Kindness and his partner, Wormon."_

"Now… step forward, Daisuke, and receive the powers we have granted you with."

Davis stepped forward and was bathed in a dark tube of light and fog, and when he came back out his outfit had changed completely…

He wore a shining black suit, with silver shoulder-pads, and knee-guards with matching boots and gloves. He wore a cape, that was black on the outside, red on the inside, and shredded a little at the bottom.

The best feature was his black battle-helmet with an evil white mask across the face and a golden brass ornament went right across the front like a pair of big eyebrows.

He was also given in one hand a powerful chain with a reaper's claw on the end… and in his other had, his Digivice.

However… unlike Ken's _Black Digivice_. Everything on it was pitch dark. The buttons, the rims, even the screen was black.

Davis gripped his new weapons hard, and his monotone-voice from inside his helmet. He thrust his arms up high and shouted out… _"To the fall of Gennai… and the Destruction of the Digi destined!"_

Everyone cheered him on.


	4. Gennai is down!

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Somewhere in the Digital world…

Ever since the defeat of Maylo-Myotismon, Young Gennai had been establishing himself in a secret palace beneath the waves of the ocean-sector. From this palace, Gennai was able to keep a watchful eye on the Digital world to make sure that nothing else went wrong.

He was also able to maintain contact with Azulongmon, outside of the Digital vortex, whenever he needed to seek advice.

Only those who held a Digivice would be able to gain free access to this fortress of Gennai's… _which was the very thing that was about to be his undoing._

The Paladin of Darkness POOFED his way in, using his own Dark transporter. He was now in the main foyer, and slowly making his way towards the next room, where Gennai was.

The Scubamon were relaying instructions to him using their dark telepathy. _"You know what to do?"_

"_Your wish is my command, my people."_ Paladin said in his monotone-voice. _"I will not let you down."_

…

In the net room, Young-Gennai was trying to perfect his latest experiment; to explore the outer reaches, _beyond the Digital vortex._ "If my theory is correct, Azulongmon, I just may be able to gain access to new universes and the dimensions they hold."

Azulongmon, on a computer screen, smiled. _"I could not be more impressed with your progress my friend."_ he said, _"For now, I shall leave you to your computations, but whenever you wish to communicate, you know I am not far."_

The screen blanked out, and Gennai went back to work… _unaware that someone was slowly creeping up from behind him._

Finally, Gennai crossed his fingers, and calmly activated the systems. The Computers began bleeping and buzzing as the combined energies from the Digital-portals reacted to the light…. opening up a _wormhole… _in the very air itself.

Gennai stood there, starring at the gateway to another dimension. "It's more beautiful than I ever imagined." he muttered softly to himself. However, he did not dare to enter it yet as his tests were still not complete.

_If he was to jump into the portal without knowing what it could do, or where it would take him, nine chances out of ten he would get trapped inside and never be able to return._

Suddenly, he had a sickening feeling that he was not alone. He whipped around just in time to see a _dark stranger_ yell _"Lights out, Digi-Fool!"_ and gave him a huge shove into the portal.

The stranger then used the computers to shut the portal, and Gennai appeared on the computer screen, floating around in a vortex of nothingness. _"Who are you?"_ he called to the stranger. _"And how is possible you are here? Only those who posses a Digivice are able to enter my secret fortress undetected."_

The Paladin showed him his Evil-D3. _"Yes! I have a Digivice, and the power!"_ he snapped. _"And there's nothing you can do to stop me."_

Gennai could see right through this stranger instantly, and he realized now what was going on. _"So… the Dark Ocean has finally chosen someone to do their evil bidding."_

The Paladin nodded. _"Right, Gennai. I am the Paladin of Darkness, loyal servant, and Master Warrior to those of the Dark Ocean."_

"_Davis, the Scubamon have you under an evil spell."_ said Gennai. _"Release me at once, and I will help you."_

The Paladin just whipped out his claw-'n chain. _"Worry about saving yourself, human! You will remain trapped in that vortex FOREVER!!"_

Gennai watched in horror, as he began to smash up all the computers and systems. _"No! Stop this at once!"_ he shouted, but he was starting to lose voice contact, and his computer screen was beginning to blur.

"_Must… contact… the Digi Dest--" _It was too late. His screen was completely blurred out, and he had no way of contacting the others, Azulongmon, or anyone.

The Paladin sheathed his weapon back onto his belt. _"Mmm, hmm, mm, mm, mm ah, ah, ah! It is done my people."_ he said wickedly. _"Gennai has been eliminated, and the Digi destined are next. Hmm, mm, mm, ah, ah, ah!"_

The Scubamon were very please with this great accomplishment. _"Well done, Paladin. Now return at once, we have yet another thing to present to you."_

The Paladin nodded, and took one last look at the blurry screen. _"So long, Gennai. My work here is done."_ and he vanished in a puff of evil, black smoke, and was gone.

_**Back in the Dark Ocean**_…

The Paladin had retuned, and was congratulated in getting rid of Gennai. Now it was time for him to receive a little something extra. "Show him!" the ring leader demanded.

The Paladin looked on through the dark fog, and then, his new partner walked up to him in his _new form_. "How do I look, my friend?" he asked. "Shall I be of good use to you?"

Paladin nodded. _"It is perfect."_ he sniggered._ "We shall invade the Digital world at once, and slowly conquer it as each day passes by."_

The ring leader of the Scubamon nodded. "Go with honor, our warriors, and return with victory."

_**The next day**_…

School was out… and the Digi destined we're all meeting in TK's apartment. Even Cody and Upamon were there

Kari couldn't find Davis anywhere. She asked Yolei, and Ken if they saw him, but sadly they only saw him during school hours, but never saw him anywhere else since the last home-time bell.

"He sure was acting kind of weird though." Yolei said, "And don't mean the normal weirdness he does."

"You don't think he's sick or something, is he?" TK asked.

"Oh, I'm sure its nothing that serious." Patamon suggested. "He's probably just having a very busy day or something."

Everyone else raised an eyebrow. Davis Motomiya, be _that busy_? It was doubtful, yet possible. Just then Cody received an email. "Hey, it's from Izzy." he said.

"What's it say?" asked Upamon.

Everyone saw that it read: _"Red-Alert, you guys. I was monitoring the Digital world when I picked up this strange evil force coming from Gennai's palace. Tentomon and I will meet you all there."_

_Izzy._

"How can this be?" TK said. "I thought we got rid of all the evil when we beat Maylo-Myotismon."

"Never underestimate the dark forces, TK." Ken said sounding all low and in despair. "They work in mysterious ways we can't hope to understand. Believe me, I know this all too well."

Everyone still knew how badly Ken felt over his dark past. "Don't worry about it ken." said Leafmon. "We've all learned to forgive you."

Everyone nodded. "You were the Digimon Kaiser, Ken… but like Davis always said to us, you were just confused and being blinded by an evil that wasn't your fault." said Kari.

"It took some time for you to realize your errors, and then even I forgave you." added Cody.

Yolei put a comforting arm on her boyfriend's shoulder. "Ken… You've changed a lot since we all first met you." she said.

_Ken finally had the nerve to try and stand up to the darkness that haunted him everyday, and through Davis' attitude of overlooking the wrongs, he accepted Ken into he Digi destined, and in time the others did as well._

_Ken helped everyone so much in so many ways after doing so many wrong things, and in the end, while it was true that it was everyone's energies that did the trick, it was thanks to him, to Davis, and to Imperieldramon that the final blow was delivered and Maylo-Myotismon was vanquished forever!_

Ken looked up, and he smiled softly. "Thanks, you guys. I really needed that." he said tenderly. Yolei pecked his cheek. After that, they were all ready to go…

"Just a minute." Kari said. "I'll send Davis an email and tell him to meet us there."

Once the email was sent, they were off… but little did they know this was the first step towards the biggest and most powerful of challenges they would ever face.


	5. A New Enemy!

**CHAPTER FIVE**

_At least the TV-portal to the real world was still operating…_

The others all landed inside Gennai's palace, with their Digimon now in their Rookie-forms, they were all shocked to discover, "Awe, man… look at this place!" cried TK.

Control panels ripped out. Wires and cables sparkling. Computer monitors damaged and blurring, and worse. "Where's Gennai?" Yolei asked.

"That's just what we're trying to figure out." cried Tentomon.

"Hey, guys." Izzy said.

"Izzy… do know what happened here?" Cody asked.

"Sorry, no, but I do think I know what happened."

He explained them about how he and Gennai were _both _in cahoots in the whole project to explore outer dimensions. Then he showed them the blurry screen that had an almost completely static picture of Gennai trapped in a vortex.

"Gee… sounds like somebody broke in here and did this to him." said Armadillamon.

"But how?" Cody asked. "I thought no one could access this place without a Digivice."

Everyone suddenly began to have the feeling that maybe this was that dreaded evil signal Izzy had received, but whatever it was, they couldn't tell. The point was, now that Gennai was trapped, the Digital world was a wide open target.

"Anything could happen at any moment." said Hawkmon, and just then, Izzy's laptop began to buzz with the new red-alert he had installed. Hawkmon shrugged. "I had to open my big beak."

Izzy checked the signal. "There's trouble. Something's attacking in the Digital world." he cried. "I can't tell what it is, but I know for sure that it's evil."

Gatomon hissed. "Then I guess it's up to us." she said. "We'll have to go an take out whatever this is."

Everyone nodded in agreement. Izzy and Tentomon planned to stay behind to try and make some repairs to the computers, while the others headed off.

It was time to Digivolve!

"_ARMADILLAMON, Digivolve too; __**"ANYKLOMON!!"**_

_Digimon, Digital monsters._

_Digimon are the CHAMPIONS!_

"_HAWKMON, Digivolve too; __**"AQUILAMON!!"**_

_Digimon, Digital monsters._

_Digimon are the CHAMPIONS!_

"_WORMMON, Digivolve too; __**"STINGMON!!"**_

_Change into Digital Champions,_

_To save the Digital World._

"_PATAMON, Digivolve too; __**"ANGEMON!!"**_

_Digimon, Digital monsters._

_Digimon are the CHAMPIONS!_

"_GATOMON, Digivolve too; __**"ANGEWOMON!!"**_

_Digimon, Digital monsters._

_DIGIMON!!_

_**(Heh-Heh! Couldn't resist adding the theme)**_

They flew off to the main land and Kari received an Email from Davis.

"_Be there as soon as I can."_

_Davis._

Little did she know, he was going to be there… _but not the way she had hoped._

…

All of them rushing, and flying into action, and suddenly, there down below. A strange Digimon was attacking to forests and the meadow, and not just _any _strange Digimon…

"Do you see what I see?!" cried Angewomon. It was an _Ex-Veemon,_ only this Ex-Veemon was _Red_ instead of _Blue._

"Something's not right here… but we're going to find out now!" snarled Angemon.

The Red-Ex-Veemon, used his powerful claws to tear up the tress, and used his powerful _**"RED-VEE-LASER!!"**_ to burn the meadow's grass. "Heh, heh, ah, ah, ah! Oh, I love this job." he sniggered evilly

"HOLD IT!!" called a voice from behind. Red-Ex-Veemon turned round to see all the Digi Destined and their Digimon standing with them.

"Hmm, mm, mm. I just knew that attacking this _poor excuse of a world_ would get your attention." he sniggered.

"Jus who do you think you are, and why are you attacking this place?!" snarled TK.

Red-Ex-Veemon waved his finger. "You should butt your nose in where it doesn't belong Takeru Takashi, child of Hope"

Everyone gasped. "How did you know his name?" snapped Angemon. "That, and his crest is Hope."

"I know many things." replied Red-Ex-Veemon. "For I am… _Your worst nightmare!"_ He stretch out his claws, and began to charge with a thunderous ROAR!!

"Get him!" cried Angemon, and all the Digimon rushed into action.

Ankylomon charge forward like a charging rhino. _**"TAIL HAMMER!!"**_ and swung his tail right at his opponent, but Red-Ex-Veemon just quickly grabbed it and tossed him away HARD, like a hammer-throw.

"Ankylomon!" cried Cody.

"Sweet mother of mercy." Anyklomon cried. "This guy's stronger than he looks." He did take some damage, but was still able to fight.

Aquilamon, and Stingmon decided to try an Ariel dive from above.

Stingmon's pink-blade emerged from his arm. _**"SPIKING STRIKE!!"**_ and he swooped down jabbing and striking all over like being caught in a dragon-rush _**(When arms and legs go flying)**_ but Red-Ex-Veemon was evading all the attacks without much effort.

"Ha, ha, ha! Silly fools!" he growled.

Then Aquilamon's horns began to glow as he dove from the skies. _**"GRAND HORN!!"**_

Red-Ex-Veemon leapt away from Stingmon, and stretched out his wings. _**"WHIRL-WIND BLOW!! **_Ha, ha, ha, ah, ah, ah. Ahh, ha, ha, ha!!" and he flapped his wings, making a huge blast of wind hit Aquilamon full force and blow him away.

CRASH!! Right into Stingmon.

"Oh, no!" cried Yolei.

"This doesn't look good!"

Then the two Angels went for it.

"_**HAND OF FAITH!!"**_

"_**CELESTIAL ARROW!!"**_

Rex-Ex-Veemon just held out his arms blocking the two attacks from going any further, and kicked them right back to their respective owners.

BAM!! "WHOA!"

POW!! "AAH!!"

"Angemon!"

"Angewomon… No!"

None of the other Digimon had even made him break a sweat, and he was tearing through them as if they were paper cut-outs. "How can just one Champion do this to us?" asked Cody.

Everyone checked their Digimon Analyzers, and found out that this was no Champion…

_**(DIGIMON ANYLAYZER)**_

_**(I just made all this up)**_

_Red-Ex-Veemon is a Mega Digimon who looks like Ex-Veemon, but his anger and rage gives him a nice red coating, and multiplies his powers to many times than that. He has so many special attacks that makes him virtually untouchable._

_**(Yes, those attacks are certain Pokemon attacks. I just wanted to try it out, and make this more challenging.)**_

"A Mega-Level?! We don't' stand a chance like this." cried Yolei.

"We might be able to." TK said. "Let's try the DNA-Digivolve."

"Good idea." Said Angewomon, as she changed back to Gatomon. "Let's do this." Those who make the transformation began the process.

Kari, and Yolei clicked their D3's…

"_AQUILAMON…"_

"_GATOMON…"_

"_DNA Digivolve too; __**"SILPHYMON"**_

TK an Cody clicked their D3's…

"_ANKYLOMON…"_

"_ANGEMON…"_

"_DNA Digivolve too; __**"SHAKKOUMON"**_

The two DNA Digimon, and Stingmon charged forward. "Ken. Stingmon, hurry use the DNA-Digivovle too." cried Yolei.

"We can't. Davis and Ex-Veemon aren't here." said Ken. Kari was really starting to get worried. _"Davis, where are you?"_ she thought to herself.

The Digimon kept on charging, and all of them struck towards Re-Ex-Veemon, but before their attacks could hit him, he was gone in a ZIP. _**(Super speed thing)**_

"_What?"_

"_Where did he go?"_

In the shrubs near by, A mysterious dark Stranger leapt out wielding a long thick claw'n chain. "Huh? Who or what is that?" asked Yolei.

"_Time to meet the Paladin of Darkness."_ The stranger growled _"LONG LIVE THE DARK OCEAN!!" _and he began to attack the Digimon with such brutality. _"You are finished!"_

The Digimon all charged at him at once, while the others were all confused. They tried the Digimon Analyzers again, but they came up with nothing. "No data?" cried Cody.

"If there's no data…" TK said. "Then that means he's not a Digimon at all."

They all looked back up, and much to their horror, this stranger was really doing bad damage with his weapon. All the Digimon tried their best but nothing worked.

"_**STATIC FORCE!!"**_

He just dodged it and KICKED Silphymon really hard, caused it to split back into Poromon, and Gatomon.

Shakkoumon began charging from behind, but he whirled his chain around his legs and flip him up side. Then he leapt over top of the defenseless Digimon… SLASH!!

Shakkoumon was gone, and Patamon, and Upamon were left in his place.

"You think you're so tough? Why don't you take me on!" growled Stingmon.

"_Oh with pleasure!!"_ snarled the stranger.

Stingmon gave it everything he had left in him into one big final…_**"SPIKING STRIKE!!"**_ but the stranger was able to block it with his claw'n chain. Then he gave Stingmon a huge SMASH!! Changing him back into Wormon.

The others couldn't stand it anymore. "We got to get in there." cried Yolei, "We have to help them." and she began to run down the slope.

"Yolei, Wait!!" cried Ken as he followed his girlfriend. Soon the others were tracing behind them, all to the stranger's amusement. _"Ha! Feel the power OF THE DARK OCEAN!!"_ he thundered as Red-Ex-Veemon leapt back into action.

"_**RED-VEE-LASER!!"**_ and his blats attack nearly hit the Digi Destined, and knocked them all off their feet causing them to roll down the hill.

"HA, HA, AH, AH, AH!!"

"_MMM, HMM, MM, AH, AH, AH!!"_

_**Later on**_…

Izzy still wasn't able to do too much in locating Gennai, or how to get him out, but at least he could still view the Digital world from his own computer.

The others finally reappeared. "Oh, my!" cried Tentomon when he saw how badly bruised everyone looked. "What happened to you guys?" asked Izzy.

"Izzy… we need answers now." snapped TK. "A Red-Ex-Veemon and this weird guy dressed in black just attacked us."

"Attacked… more like brutalized us. Ow!" cried Upamon.

"Izzy, do you have any idea who it was?" asked Yolei.

Izzy was sad to say he didn't. "I've got enough problems as it is." He said gesturing to all the mess around them. "I don't know how long it's going to take to make repairs… even if we _can_ make repairs."

"Uh oh!" cried Tentomon. "I don't mean to make things even worse, but look at what we have here."

Everyone moved towards Izzy's laptop which showed the Red-Ex-Veemon, and the mysterious, dark stranger standing on a cliff. The warrior's cape, and Red-Ex-Veemon's wings fluttering in the wind.

"_Hmm, mm, mm ah, ah, ah! To the fall of the Digi Destined."_ Growled Red-Ex-Veemon. _"We shall destroy you all, one and all!"_ added his partner. _"LONG LIVE THE DARK OCEAN!!"_

Their evil, maniacal laughter's echoed evilly. This was the start of something very dangerous. With no Gennai, and unknown answers, The Team would be pretty much on their own.


	6. Plans of Action

**_Author's notes:_**

**_Someone, in their last review, brought up a good point. How could Davis and Veemon let themselves get captured so easily, and let themselves fall into such a trap?_**

**_Well... the thing is you see, Davis was not all that famillar with Dark Ocean. True he heard of it, and had a glimpse of it when Daemon was banished, but he, as well as Cody, have never actually BEEN to the Ocean, and therfore could never have been truly affected by its darkness._**

**_This, in some ways, could make it easier for the Ocean to select him._**

**CHAPTER SIX**

Nobody slept well that night, when they went back home to rest and recover from their battle. Their minds were still pondering over the many casualties that now lay before them.

As was expected, TK was losing his cool now that there was a new evil for them all to face. An evil composing of a Mega Digimon with unbelievable power, and a new human villain whom they couldn't even recognize.

One thing everyone did do, was they emailed a message to Tai, and the others warning them about what was happening and they would need all the support they could get.

They all had a meeting in Izzy's apartment the next day before school. Everyone except Mimi, and Davis were there.

_Mimi had been sent an email warning her of the trouble, and they would be calling for her help if need be._

Tai socked his palm with his fist. "Man, I'd sure like to get my hands on this creep, whoever he is." he said.

"Well, until we can get Gennai back from that lost vortex, we have no idea of knowing who this Paladin of Darkness really is." said Izzy. "But what we should do is consider what we know about him already."

The only clues they had, was he was a human, and he had a Digivice, and his own Digimon too. "Which means that this guy could be anyone in our world." said Matt.

_To bad his monotone-voice from when he wore his helmet and mask made it harder to recognize his real voice._

Everyone nodded, and then there was that other clue. Just before they left yesterday they all heard the Paladin and Red-Ex-Veemon cry out. _"Long live the Dark Ocean."_

"So you think the Dark Ocean, and the Digimon in there are responsible for this?" asked Hawkmon.

"Well they could be." said Kari. "I'll never forget when those creatures asked me to be their queen." she shuddered. "I still have nightmares from it."

"Gee… this is just like Ken's evilness all over again, only ten times as worse." said Wormon. "Ooh, uh… sorry to say that, Ken."

"It's okay, Wormon." Ken said tenderly. "We know what you mean."

Biyomon fluttered about suggesting. "Do you think maybe there's a way we can find out who the Paladin of Darkness really is?"

Tentomon buzzed. "Believe me and Izzy, Biyomon, if we could've done that we would have known hours ago."

"Tentomon's right. Only Gennai, or his computers would be able to show us the answer." added Izzy.

"Well then, there's no other option." Joe said. "We'll just have to find someway to get Gennai back."

"Yeah, easier said than done." snapped Gomamon. "We don't even know if he we can get him back, or what's become of him."

"He's got a point there." added Sora. "I'm no computer expect, but if Gennai's really trapped in a warp-vortex, it could take years to find where he is."

"Not if I can help it." Izzy said….

He began to explain that there was a slim chance to narrow down their searching, and get Gennai back faster. All they knew was he was trapped inside the computers in his palace. If they could just fix the computers and restart the systems, it just could do the trick.

"Gee, Izzy, do think we can really do that?" asked Cody. "We saw those computers, and they really are in bad shape."

Yolei just chuckled. "Hey, who here fixes your computer every time, Cody?" she asked rhetorically.

Izzy nodded his head, and said he could actually use a good hand. So the plan was set…

Everyday, whenever there was free time. Izzy, and Yolei would head to Gennai's palace and work on the computers. As for everyone else; they would remain on standby. "The Paladin of Darkness, and Red-Ex-Veemon could strike again, and the best we can do is hold them back until we get some dirt on this guy."

With that settled, they all called break. Before they all headed off to school, Izzy asked where Davis was, he hadn't shown up for the whole meeting.

"If I know Davis, he's probably overslept his alarm clock again." TK joked, and everyone shared a good laugh.

…

…but actually, Davis had been up since dawn.

He was doing the homework he had neglected the previous night, and got it done that morning. He also looked very well rested for only a few hours sleep. So did Demi-Veemon.

Just before he was ready to head off to school, he had received an email on his computer, _from the Scubamon._

"_Our Warriors… you shall remain in the real world until you are needed. Remember to keep your identities secret. No one must ever learn the truth."_

Davis and Demi-Veemon smiled at each other and the both sent a reply back. Their eyes were literally glowing red with evil.

"_As you wish, our people."_

"_P.O.D"_

"_Whatever pleases you all."_

"_D.V.M."_

They didn't dare right their true names for the fear of getting caught. Then they packed up and were off to school.

Davis, bumped into Jun on his way out. _Not being able to watch where she was going as she was still blabbing away on her cell-phone._ "Hey, watch where you're going you little brat."

Jun picked up her phone. "Sorry, my stupid brother doesn't know where to walk." She said to her friend, and Davis decided to punish her a little for that.

His eyes glowed red…

Suddenly, Jun's cell-phone sparked, and had a complete blowout. "Whoa! Hey!" she cried. "What… what happened?" she cried as she picked up her broken phone.

"What's the matter, Jun? Did the phone decide to dump you too just like all the boy you dated?" Davis mocked, and he was out the door., leaving Jun all confused.

_**Meanwhile**_…

The Scubamon were busy preparing Davis and Demi-Veemon for a new challenge. For there were but two more treasures to be given to them both that would make their powers complete.

_Centuries ago, when the Dark Ocean had first formed, the Scubamon were presented with two treasures when they had discovered the ancient powers of the Paladin of Darkness._

_**The Sword of Darkness:**__ The Paladin's weapon of choice. A Legendary blade that could cut through any source of material, and held great magical powers._

_And the second treasure…_

_**The Pendant of Black Chaos:**__A Dark Necklace that was said to be given only to the Digimon who partnered the Paladin through all their hardships. It would focus his powers and protect him from being destroyed by any Digimon in battle._

The ring leader twiddled his fingers evilly. "If we give these treasures to our warriors, they will also be kept under our spell forever."

"But, my friend…" cried another Scubamon. "The treasures will keep them under our spell, provided that no one _destroys_ them, and Gennai is well aware of it's secret."

"Yes… but remember, Gennai is no longer a threat to us. His chosen children will not stop us now. Hmm, mm, mm."


	7. New attitude

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

Davis dropped Demi-Veemon off at the playground near the school where he could play all day until school was out. The other Digimon we're there too, and they were already playing.

Usually Demi-Veemon would just rush up and play all over the place, but today however he just sat way up on the highest pole, and didn't do anything. This made the other Digimon all confused.

"Hey, Demi-Veemon, want to play tag?" Upamon said.

"I promise I won't fly out this time." added Poromon.

Demi-Veemon shook his head. "No thanksh. I'm jusht not in the mood." he said.

Patamon hovered up the pole and could see Demi-Veemon was looking a little stranger today. "Are you okay?" he asked.

Demi-Veemon glared at him "Of courshe! What do you mean?" he almost snarled. Patamon nearly winced. "Okay… okay… I was just asking." he grumbled.

Gatomon was most confused. She never knew Demi-Veemon to even be _this grouchy_ before. She wondered what he was thinking about.

_**Meanwhile**_…

Davis was at his locker, and putting his books away when, "Hi, Davis." Kari said as she came up towards him, but Davis didn't even look at her.

"Davis?" she replied, and he still didn't respond. "Davis… why didn't to come to our meetings? Didn't you get the email I sent?"

Davis nodded, "Something came up." he finally said.

_Kari fell for his bluff_ and said. "Well, okay. Just remember to email me next time, I was… well… Kind of worried."

Davis shut his locker and looked her dead in the eyes. "Kari, listen… I'm a big boy, I can look after myself without help from anyone."

Kari was starting to get a little aggravated with his attitude. "Okay, what's wrong with you?" she snapped. "You're acting like you're… upset with me or something."

Davis sighed. "You're right… I'm sorry." he said. "I just didn't get a lot sleep last night, and I'm a little beat today."

Kari smiled. "Okay." she said sweetly. Then TK came up to them. "Hey, guys… ready to go class Kari?" he asked. Kari nodded and bid goodbye to Davis as she walked off with TK.

Davis kept on looking at them until they were out of sight. _"Humph! She's walking with him, figures!"_ he thought to himself as his eyes glowed red. _"Well… they'll get what's coming to them soon enough."_

As the day passed by, everyone in Davis' classes were amazed. Davis handed in all his homework assignments, and they all were graded with a perfect mark, and with no evidence that he cheated.

In gym class, it got even stranger as TK's basketball team was playing against Davis' again. Davis' team was being taunted and hooted by cheerleaders, and TK fans, much to the Digi-destined's annoyance.

Kari thought it was really unfair that Davis' team got that awful treatment, just because they never won a game before. True she herself liked to root for TK's team, but she also preferred it when everyone just played for fun.

Still… the game began and Davis was on the sidelines, while TK was on the court, and as was expected, TK's team had jumped way ahead in the first few minutes.

By half time, the score was, 45 to 3, players were being exchanged. TK was still on the court, and now Davis was up to face him for the serve, and those awful cheerleaders were mocking Davis' team again.

"_Green and mean, that's our team."_

"_They'll turn those blue boys to cream."_

TK thought that was mean of them. "Hey, Davis…" he whispered. "I'll go a little easy on you this time. Let you score at least a few baskets."

Davis just chuckled softly. "Don't bother. I plan on taking you on with everything you got."

"Huh?"

The ball was served. The whistle was blown, and Davis swiftly grabbed the ball and began dashing towards the basket, by passing the players without much effort, and SLAMMING the ball into the hoop.

The crowd gasped, and TK's coach was amazed. "How did he do that?"

All through the game, Davis team turned things around hard. Although it was Davis who seemed to be doing most of the work, and they just kept passing him the ball.

_If We Take Our Time,_

_And We Stick Together,_

_Everything We Do Will Go Our Way._

_And If We Try,_

_Now and Forever,_

_No Matter Comes Next,_

_We'll Be Okay._

SWOOSH!! 45 to 20

_Let's Kick It Up!_

_Shout Out All The Things We Can Do!_

_Let's Kick It Up!_

_Now There's no Tomorrow!_

_Let's Kick It Up!_

_Cause They Ain't Seen The Last Of Me And You!_

_Let's Kick It Up!_

_Together._

LONG SHOT!! 45 to 33

_And We Realize,_

_What's On the Surface,_

_Ain't Picture Perfect,_

_But That Don't Mean A Thing._

_One Thing I Know,_

_Is There's A Purpose,_

_And Like The Circus,_

_We're Hanging From The Rings._

SWISH!!

DUNK!! 45 to 45

_Let's Kick It Up!_

_Shout Out All The Things We Can Do!_

_Let's Kick It Up!_

_Now There's no Tomorrow!_

_Let's Kick It Up!_

_Cause They Ain't Seen The Last Of Me And You!_

_Let's Kick It Up!_

_Together._

_Together._

TK couldn't believe this was happening. Davis' team was doing horribly bad, and not his team gave it all they had, and Davis' team was making a huge comeback, and it was finally down to the last penalty shot… and Davis was up.

The tension was mounting, and the crowd was growing nervous, Davis decided to trick them up a little more by hiding his eyes and looking the other way.

"Motomiya, what are you doing?!" called the coach, but Davis just smiled and flung the ball right into the hoop without even looking, ending the game, 45 to 46.

At first everyone was silent in shock that he was able to actually make that basket, but then the whole gymnasium erupted into cheering and applause. For the first time since anyone could remember, Davis' team had triumphed over TK's.

"Well, I'll be." TK said.

After that, school was out for the day…

_**Meanwhile**__**…**_

Yolei and Hawkmon had joined Izzy and Tentomon in Gennai's crippled palace, working on the computers. "Well, have you come up with anything?" Yolei asked.

Izzy moved on his skateboard form underneath the consoles and panels. "Nothing. These cables and wires have been completely burned." he said.

Everyone held their heads low. "Isn't there anything we can do at all?" asked Hawkmon. "The Paladin of Darkness could strike back at any moment."

"Well… there's only one other way." Izzy replied. "We'll have to replace the irreparable wires, but that means we're going to have to restart and reconnect every system there is."

"Well, at least we know the job can be done." said Yolei. "It's just going to take time."

"Time." cried Tentomon. "The one thing we just don't seem to have." Nevertheless, they all carried on with their work.

_**Meanwhile**_…

The Scubamon decided that the time was now. Davis would be given the Sword of Darkness, and Red-Ex-Veemon, The Pendant of black chaos. Two treasures that would keep them under their evil spell forever… _provided they were not destroyed._

However, in accordance with the bylaws, those treasures were things that they had to earn in a test of great strength, and at this very moment now that test was ready to commence.

The Scubamon all met in the desert where Davis in his regular clothes, and Veemon were waiting for them. "You have summoned us our people." Davis said.

Veemon socked his fist into his other hand. "Tell ush… is it time to CRUSH the Digi Deshtined?"

"Pertinence!" the ring leader said. "First, the both of you shall undergo a test using only your current skills, with no power, no weapons, and now Digivolution. If you are both able to defeat our Bakemon warriors, will you receive the Sword of Darkness, and the Pendant of Black Chaos."

Davis and Veemon nodded. "We are ready!!" they both said at the same time, and at that moment the Bakemon appeared, and some of them changed into bullies to meet Davis' standards.

"LET THE TEST… BEGIN!!"

Davis and Veemon split up to gain more ground. Since, they had gained newer moves and greater physical strength since they were cursed by the ocean, this made things a little different for them than back in the alley.

This time, Davis was getting offensive with the bullies, dodging their attacks, and sending some of his own kicks and punches into them.

Veemon was still just a Rookie, but sometimes it was possible for a Rookie to stand up to Champions. _**"VEE-HEADBUTT!!"**_ BOOT!! Right into the gut.

"Heh, heh… nothing to it."

Still, the fight was difficult, as Veemon had several Bakemon crowing on him at once, and Davis had to face off against loads of bullies with no props this time to help him.

It was the prefect test of their own strength and skills, with no aids at all still, Davis and Veemon were not giving up… after all they had something help fuel their anger to give them more strength and determination…

_The very thought of how they really wanted to ask Kari and Gatomon out, and everything went horribly wrong when they thought everything was going smooth._

Davis and Veemon gave two loud ROARS of ANGUSISH, and the began to make short work of all their opponents… before long, the battle was over and they had won.

"Hmm, mm, mm. You command, and we obey you, Scubamon." Davis said. Veemon nodded in agreement.

All the Scubamon applauded with cheer. "Well done, our warriors." Said the Ring leader. "You have passed our tests, and now you shall receive the _Sword of Darkness_… and the _Pendant of Black Chaos!"_

In Davis hands appeared a medium bladed sword, with a dark hilt and the sharp blade curling slightly at the top.

Around Veemon's neck appeared a thick necklace with black, with gold outlined, jewels. This necklace made his digital data go wild with power. "Heh, heh, heh… I never felt shuch power before."

Davis nodded. "The Digi destined and their Digimon friends will all be destroyed." his said evilly. "… And I think I know just who shall be the first ones to go."

_Thought images of TK and Patamon seemed to stand beside them both._ "Hmm, mm, mm, ah, ah, ah, ah!!"

_**Author's notes:**_

_**Sorry if any bashing starts to stir up, but I need to do it if I want to keep the plot going nice and smoothly. **_

_**Remember, it's not over until the final chapter is made.**_


	8. TK's prediciment

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

TK and Kari met with Cody and Ken at a café for some coffee. "I don't know how he did all that, but that was incredible." TK said again.

Cody never knew Davis could ever play basketball like that before. "He always used to go about saying soccer was the only sport."

Ken was also beginning to have sickening feelings. This all seemed to familiar for him, the way he and Davis had their first soccer match, but thinking about it too much hurt his brain and gave him horrid visions. Besides, there wasn't enough information yet to prove his theory, so he left it be for now.

"Well you guy's should've seen the way Demi-Veemon was acting." said Gatomon.

_**Flashback**_…

_Demi-Veemon stayed on top of that post all day long. He didn't come down ever. He didn't even want to play with the others, and every time they asked him if he was feeling all right…_

"_Look, I jusht don't want to play right now. So leave me alone!"_

_**End of Flashback**_…

Kari suggested that maybe Demi-Veemon was just tired. "Davis said he didn't get a lot of sleep last night." she said. "Maybe he kept Demi-Veemon awake too."

Everyone actually agreed with her… _though Kari's guess was completely incorrect._

After they all finished their coffees it was time to head to the Digital world to see how their project was coming along. "Project?" TK asked himself. "Awe, nuts. I forgot my backpack at school, and I left some plans for Izzy in there."

Even knew how serious this was, so they agreed to let TK and Patamon catch up to them later on. "Oh, TK…" Kari called. "If you see Davis, tell him we're in the Digital world."

"Sure thing." TK called and he and Patamon we're gone.

…

When they got to school, it was still open thank goodness. TK dashed to his locker with Patamon hovering close behind him, and they bumped into Davis in the hallway. "Whoa! Sorry Davis, didn't see you there."

"Hey, no sweat." Davis said as he gathered up his books.

TK was amazed, Davis was actually brining a whole load of homework home? He knew this wasn't like him at all, but he didn't bother to answer as it wasn't really any of his business.

"Oh, Davis…" Patamon called. Davis turned back around. "Listen. Uh, Kari told us to tell you that we're all heading to the Digital world in case you were late."

"Hey, like I said; No sweat." Davis said. "I'll be there as I can… if I can."

TK and Patamon smiled and ten turned back to walk up the hallway… which made Davis realize now was his chance. Seeing as no one was watching, he pulled out his Evil-D3, and zapped TK with a dark glow of light… "WHOA!! HEY!!" then POOF, he was gone.

"TK?" Patamon cried. "Where'd you go?" but suddenly, Demi-Veemon popped out from behind a garbage can, behind him and zapped Patamon with his pendant, then POOF… he was gone too.

Demi-Veemon sniggered softly to himself as he walked over to Davis. "Take that, Digi-Dorksh."

Davis nodded and grinned wickedly. "One team down, and four to go." It was time for them to begin phase two of their plot. One they had been dreaming of for ages.

_**(Actually, as evil as I've portrayed Davis in the past, you know he would never really think that way)**_

_**Meanwhile**__**…**_

POOF!!

POOF!!

TK and Patamon found themselves in a strange dark arena. Dark fog covering the floor. Steel bars all over the walls, and hardly any light coming through. "TK, where are we… and what happened?"

TK shook his head. "I don't know. How did we even get here?" He looked around, but there didn't seem to be any way in, or out. He moved closer to the bars to see maybe if he could squeeze through them, but the moment he laid his hand on the metal…

BUZZ!! "YEOW!!" the metal was jamming with electrical currents and he got a very nasty shock that threw him backwards. "TK!" cried Patamon. "Are you okay?"

TK shook the feeling back into his hand. "Whew! I think so… but I don't think we can get out of here that way." he said.

Patamon tried his _**"BOOM-BUBBLE!!**_ PAH!!" but the bars only neutralized that attack, and nothing happened. "There's got to be another way out of here." TK said. He got out his D-Terminal. "I'll try sending the others an email."

"I hope it works." said Patamon.

"_I'm afraid that it won't work, at least not here."_ said an evil, familiar voice. TK and Patamon looked around to see Red-Ex-Veemon standing there, laughing at them.

"Looks like our troubles just got worse." TK said. "Ready, Patamon?" Patamon nodded. TK reached for his belt, but felt nothing there. "Huh? Hey!"

"Ha, ha, ha, ah, ah! Looking for something." Red-Ex-Veemon mocked as he held up TK's D3 in his hand. Without it, Patamon couldn't Digivolve, or even Armor-Digivolve.

"There is no hop for the two of you now. You must face me all on your own! Ha, ha, ha, ah, ah, ah! AHH, HA, HA, HAA!!"

_**Meanwhile**_…

The clean up in Gennai's palace was nearing completion. By that, at least the wires were replaced, and the panels all fit back together, but it was still going to take some time to reconfigure the systems.

"Well, I've repaired the scanners enough so at least we can see what's going on in the Digital world, but it's going to take a while before we can even try to look for Gennai." Izzy said.

Well, at least they were getting somewhere.

"Hey… shouldn't TK or Davis have come here by now?" Wormon asked. "It's really not like them to be late."

Now that everyone realized, TK was running a little behind schedule. Kari checked her D-Terminal for any emails, "Nothing." she said "Gee, I hope nothing's happened to him."

Suddenly, the alarm, now repaired, began beeping indicating there was danger in the Digital world. "Look!" cried Ken. Everyone looked at one of the repaired screens.

"_Hmm, mm, mm, ah, ah, ah!"_ It was the Paladin of Darkness. He was attacking the primary village and forcing all the baby Digimon to evacuate like a stampede.

"Mmm! Okay, this guy is really starting to get on my nerves!" Yolei growled. "I say we go kick that guy's butt for what he did to us last time."

"Uh, as much as I may regret saying this, but I'm not so certain that's a good idea Yolei." said Hawkmon. As he anticipated Yolei aimed her angry red face right at him, growling!

"Hawkmon has a point, Yolei." said Cody. "The last time we all went against him, he took us down without breaking a sweat."

"You're telling me." said Armadilamon, "I still have scratches on my shell from behind hit." but Kari had already thought of that, and she told everyone that she had just finished sending Tai and email.

"The others are on their way, and they'll help us out." she said. "But the problem is I can't seem to get a hold of TK or Davis anywhere."

She tried again to send them emails, but once again Davis didn't reply, and TK's was unable to transmit. "Look, we'll worry about that later." said Izzy. "Right now you guys should hurry before the Paladin does something too extreme."

Everyone nodded in agreement. They also knew that if TK had Patamon with him, he'd be just fine. So with that settled, they all Digivolved, and DNA-Digivolved, and were off.

"Gee Izzy… I hope they'll be alright." cried Tentomon.

"To be honest…" Izzy added. "I hope so too."


	9. Hope is Hopeless

**CHAPTER NINE**

TK tried his D-Terminal again, sending a email to the others, but it still wouldn't send. Red-Ex-Veemon laughed at him. "Ah, ha, ha, ha! I already told you, fool! Your D-Terminal will not function in this dimension, but your D3 might; if you can _take it_ from me."

"I'll get it!" Patamon growled as he began to zoom forward.

"Patamon! No!" cried TK, but Patamon had already dove for the D3, and all Red-Ex-Veemon had to do was blow hard. "AAH!!" and Patamon smacked right into the wall.

"Ha, ha, ha! Surely you can better than that, can't you?" Red-Ex-Veemon mocked.

Patamon wasn't hurt, but now he was really getting mad, and so was TK. "Give me back my D3, now!" he demanded.

Red-Ex-Veemon just looked as though he was enjoying this. "Now you are demanding, and soon you shall be begging." He mocked. "Begging for my mercy. Hmm, mm, mm. If you really hadn't been so careless, this little toy would still be in your possession."

TK's blood was boiling up. Despite the fact that it was too dangerous, there was no other way to try and get his D3 back. So he and Patamon went for it again. Patamon landed over Red-Ex-Veemon's eyes. "What? Hey, get off me you overgrown , bat-winged, rodent!"

This gave TK the perfect chance to snatch his D3, only, Red-Ex-Veemon was holding onto it pretty tight, so tight that TK could pull it away. "Uh-oh."

Red-Ex-Veemon smiled, and softly kicked TK down, and tossed Patamon off his head. "Hmm, mm, ah, ah, ah. Realize this, you pathetic team of twerps!" he snarled. "_I_ have the power now. I can destroy you both anytime I wish, but I prefer to continue toying with you… the same way you have toyed with me in the past!!"

TK and Patamon looked at each other all confused. What did he mean by in the past when they never really confronted him before? _Was there more to Red-Ex-Veemon than they knew of?_

Whatever it was, it wasn't important now, as they had to figure out how to defend themselves and fast.

_**Meanwhile, in the Digital world**_…

The others were nearing the battle zone, and both TK and Davis still hadn't joined them. Kari kept on trying to email them, but still TK's was _"Unable to send."_ And Davis wasn't replying.

"Nothing." cried Kari. "But here's one from, Tai. The others are on their way."

"Good!" snapped Yolei. "I think it's time with gave this Paladin jerk a taste of his own medicine."

"Look, there he is." cried Stingmon. The Paladin was down below making a mess of everything in primary village. Blowing up the buildings, and shaking up the main-lands.

He looked up, and he saw them.

Armadillamon Digivolved to Ankylomon. "YEE-HAA!! Let's ride this cowboy." he chuckled as he, Angewomon, Stingmon, and Aquilliamon rushed into battle.

"_Hmm! Back for more, are you."_ The Paladin growled as he withdrew his new sword, and the battle began.

Rather than just approach him an perform their special-attacks right away, the decided to engage the Paladin in hand to hand combat as he was a human after all. Still, that idea was no good.

Paladin kept dodging all their blows, and attacking them all with such brutal-force. Sparks even began to fly when the attacks from his sword hit, and each of the Digimon began to fall over.

ZAP!! "WHOA!"

POW!! "AAH!"

BOOT!! "YEOW!"

BAM!! "UGH!!

"He's beating them just a s bad as last time!" cried Cody.

"Come on guys, hang in there!" cried Ken.

The four Digimon began to charge at the Paladin all at once, but he only laughed at them for their foolish efforts. _"Feel the power of the Sword of Darkness!"_ he called to them as he struck his blade to the ground sending a massive shockwave which knocked them all of their feet, and De-Digivolved them all. _"Hmm, mm, mm, ah, ah, ah!"_

The Digi-Destined ran to their fallen partners. "No. You guy's alright?" cried Yolei. "Oh, please tell me you're alright."

Hawkmon's eyes opened wide, and he saw the Paladin slowly coming up towards them. "Uh, I don't any of us will be fine soon." he cried.

Everyone huddled together, quivering in fear as the Paladin marched closer towards them with his sword at the ready. _"And now Digi Destined, I'm going to finish you, and you pathetic little Digimon."_

It looked like it was lights out for the others, when suddenly, before the Paladin could strike them…

"_**WING-BLADE!!"**_

"_**FLOWER CANNON!!"**_

Garudamon, and Lillymon's power-blasts had snuck up from up of nowhere, and the Paladin was barely able to dodge them. _"What is this?!"_ he growled as he looked around.

"Look! It's Tai and the others." cried Kari.

"Hey!" Tai called as he waved from in the air, on Wargreymon's back. They, and all the others landed near the Paladin.

"Hey, Bucko! Why, don't pick on someone your own size." Matt mocked.

This made the Paladin furious. _"You shall suffer for that!!"_ His sword began to glow with a dark energy, and he fired a huge mass of power straight for them.

"LOOK OUT!!" cried Gatomon, but the others were well prepared.

"_**VULCAN'S HAMMER!!"**_ growled Zudomon, as he pounded his hammer hard against the ground. The lighting struck the force from the sword, and was just strong enough to cancel it out.

"Right, now it's our turn!" Matt snarled.

Metal-Garurumon and Wargreymon nodded as they began to charge forward. Paladin fired another shot at them, but they evaded it, and were still poised for attack!

"Get him, guys!" called Tai.

"_**ICE WOLF-SPIKE!!"**_ Metal-Garurumon began to bombard his ice-missiles all around the Paladin causing him to have to move all over the place to avoid being hit. This however, also rendered him partial defenseless.

"_**TERRA-FORCE!!"**_

Wargreymon's huge energy-ball crashed hard into the ground causing a huge explosion that knocked the Paladin off his feet. _"WHOA!! AAAAAAAH!!"_ He angrily got to his feet. _"You haven't seen the last of the PALADIN OF DARKNESS!!!"_ then he vanished and was gone.

"We'll be waiting for you, pal!" Tai muttered to himself.

_**Later on**_…

Tai and the others offered to fix-up the village and watch over it incase the Paladin came back, while the others went back to Gennai's palace.

So far, Izzy had been at it a lot, but he still was no closer to finding Gennai anywhere. "Worse than that, I can't seem to find TK or Davis either." he said.

The others were really getting worried now. "You don't think maybe--" Kari paused. "Maybe they were captured?"

"Well it is possible." Tentomon said. "We can't trace their D3's anyway in either world. Either they aren't holding them, or something's blocking their signals"

"Just find them, okay!" snapped Yolei. "We need them no more than ever."

"Yeah. The Paladin of Darkness was much stronger than before this time." added Cody. "But at least we know that Mega-Level Digimon can stand a little of a chance against him."

That was a good thing to know, but still, it didn't give them any other information they needed. Where Davis was… How to get Gennai Back… Who the Paladin really was… and most importantly; Where was TK at the moment?

_**Meanwhile**_…

Red-Ex-Veemon was still toying around with TK, and Patamon in the hidden dimension. "It certainly is a shame you don't have your D3." he said. "You would be able to leave this place if you had."

"What's your point?" TK asked.

Red-Ex-Veemon just dropped TK's D3 into the fog. "Then let' see if you can take it… if you are brave enough. Heh-heh!"

TK would have tried to tried to go for it, or he'd never be able to escape, but it was easier said than done because he could see where it had landed under all that thick fog. "Don't worry TK, I got it." Patamon said. _**"BOOM-BUBBLE!!**_PAH!!"

The force of his bubble, pounding the floor caused the fog to lift a little, and there it was just a ahead of them. "Yeah! Greta job." TK said with joy as he ran for his D3, but before he could grab it, Red-Ex-Veemon kicked it aside into fog again.

"No."

"Oops… how clumsy of me. Hmm, mm, mm!"

TK and Patatmon were backed into the wall again this time, they didn't know what to do.

"And now, Child of Hope… Patatmon… I think I have toyed with the two of you long enough." Red-Ex-Veemon replied. "Now it's time that I ended this."

He waved his hands across his neck causing a dark necklace to appear. "How do you like my new _Pendant of Black Chaos?_ Well take a close look at it, because you'll never see it, or anything else ever again."

"Ha, ha, ha, ah, ah, ah! Ah, Ha, Ha, Ha… AHH, HA, HA, HAAA!!"

_**Author's notes:**_

_**Don't worry, this isn't the end, so don't get all flaming on me.**_

_**Sorry I chased TK a lot, but you have to admit, I really put him in a sticky spot. It helped to add to the dramatics, suspense and plotting.**_

_**Remember, if I bash TK or the others, it's not because of cruelty and pleasure, like other authors… it's just to help with the plotting because nothing will do it.**_

_**That's all.**_


	10. Outsmarted

**CHAPTER TEN**

Red-Ex-Veemon licked his claws ready to strike. "I have enjoyed this little interrogation so much, I'm almost sorry to see it end." he sneered as he raised his claws up. "Ah, well… Ha, ha, ha! Goodbye!!"

TK and Patamon however had just thought of something to help stall him for a while. So, right as Red-Ex-Veemon struck his claws… the swiftly leapt out of the way. CLANG!! This caused Red-Ex-Veemon to miss and hit the floor.

"Huh?" Red-Ex-Veemon looked everywhere around the arena, but TK and Patamon had cleverly hidden themselves under the fog on the floor where he couldn't see them at all.

He knew he couldn't fan the fog with his wings, or that would just stir it up even more. So he decided to carry on the hard way, and randomly slashed his claws at the floor.

CLANG!! Miss.

CLANG!! He missed again.

CLANG!! He missed yet again.

"GRR! You are only prolonging the inevitable, Child of Hope! There is no escape for you or your little Digi-Rat!"

_**Meanwhile**_…

The Scubamon were watching everything from the Dark Ocean. "Isn't it wonderful?" the ring-leader chuckled. "With the Child of Hope out of the way, it will make it all the more easier for us to conquer the Digital world."

His friends all agreed, and they even had an idea of how to make it all work out. It time to call on the ocean's power to revive, and bring back an _old friend_, and give _her_ more power than she ever could have dreamed of.

The Scubamon prepared another ceremony, and began their chanting. The waves of the ocean went wild as the dark spirits of all the un-revivable Digimon howled and moaned.

Finally, a huge bolt of lightning struck the ocean, causing a huge wave to shoot directly upwards, and when the waves has settled, _there she was._

"Ahh… welcome back to the land of the living… _Lady-Devimon."_

Lady-Devimon stretched out her long black wings. "I have never felt so much power before." she sniggered. "You Scubamon shall be commended gratefully for your actions in reviving me."

The Scubamon all sniggered wickedly, for they had just the thing she could do for them in mind, and in the meantime, it was time for a little changes of paces for TK's fate.

_**Meanwhile**_…

Red-Ex-Veemon was still slashing his claws into the fog.

CLANG!! Miss.

CLANG!! Missed again.

"You're beginning to make me angry, you two!" he growled. "Come out and fight like men!"

CLANG!! Another miss. "Where are you?"

TK and Patamon stayed down low in the fog, but up until now, Red-Ex-Veemon was standing right over them. He readied his claws… CLANG!! TK and Patamon were able to wince over just enough for it to miss them.

"GRR! I'll find the both of you yet!"

TK and Patatmon still had no luck in finding where TK's D3 had landed in the fog, but they had another idea of how to outsmart Red-Ex-Veemon. They waited for it, and waited…

"GO!!" TK yelled.

"Huh?"

Patatmon dashed out of the fog right onto Red-Ex-Veemon's head… and sunk his teeth hard into his ear. "YEEAARRGGH!!"

Red-Ex-Veemon snarled and fussed about trying to shake the little rookie off of him. This gave TK the opportunity to leap out from the fog and stomp down hard on his tail!

"GAARRHH!!"

Patatmon and TK stood side by side. "So, Red-Ex-Veemon… how does it feel to be outsmarted by a human, and a Rookie-Level Digimon?" TK mocked.

Red-Ex-Veemon had finally lost all his patients. _**"WHIRLWIND-GUST!!"**_ and he fanned his wings creating a blast of air that forced TK and Patamon back into he wall, hard!!

"Ow! That… really hurt!" cried Patamon.

Red-Ex-Veemon sniggered evilly. "Insolent creatures. No one makes a fool of Red-Ex-Veemon and gets away with it. NOBODY!!"

_**Meanwhile**_…

Kari and Yolei went back to the real world on a request to pick up some computer wires and things for Izzy. Kari was also taking the time to go around to Davis' apartment to see if he was there, and indeed he was.

His arm looked a little sore though… _almost as if he got beat up._ Davis just told her that he got involved in a fight when he went home from school. "Mom hid my Digivice on me and won't let me go anywhere with this until I'm better."

_Kari fell for his bluff._

"I'm sorry to hear that." she said. "By the way… you didn't happen to see TK, or Patamon at school anywhere did you?"

Davis shook his head. "No. Demi-Veemon and I were looking for him everywhere and they never came back."

Gatomon looked around "Uh… where is Demi-Veemon anyway?" she asked. "Gatomon, never mind that." Kari said. "We better get back. Yolei needs help at the store."

Gatomon knew she was right, and so they headed for the door. "Get well soon Davis." Kari said.

Davis smiled at her. "Sure thing." but the moment she was gone, his smiled changed to a wicked grin, and the Scubamon began to talk to him through their telepathy.

"_You have a great skill in deception, our Warrior. No then, we have a special assignment for you."_

Davis' injured arm healed through his powers, and he chuckled evilly. "Hmm, mm, mm… yes my people. As you command me."

_**Meanwhile**_…

Kari and Yolei went back to the Digital world with Izzy's new computer stuff. This gave all of Gennai's old computer s a much needed boost and would help to create a signal to find Gennai and bring him back.

The others also knew about Davis and why he couldn't make it. "Typical, Davis." Yolei said. "Always trying to show off and be a big man."

"Yolei… that wasn't nice." snapped Kari. "I wouldn't be surprised if Davis got hurt even if he were here and heard you say that."

"But Kari… he's _not_ here." said Ken, "And neither are TK or Patamon."

"Don't worry… TK will be here soon." Izzy said. "Thanks to the new computer ships I just installed, I've created a new type of instant transport."

He explained to everyone that was like a Digital gate they could control at will, and with it, they could transport to the Digital-World, or the real world any place at any time.

"Izzy, that is utterly amazing." Hawkmon said, "But how does it work?"

"Well that's the tricky bit." Izzy replied. "In order for it work, the target has to be in possession of a Digivice. So until TK's holding his D3, we can't lock a fix on his or Patatmon anywhere."

"We got to hurry now." said Armadillamon. "For all we know those boys could be in real danger."

_**Meanwhile**__**…**_

TK and Patatmon were once again at Red-Ex-Veemon's mercy.

"Heh, heh, heh… you are not begging me for mercy as you should be." He mocked. "Of course you know I would never grant it!" He licked his claws that were shinning with sharp ends. "And now… the final ordeal!"

TK and Patamon sweat-dropped. This looked like the end for sure… but just as Red-Ex-Veemon was about to shred them up, the Paladin of Darkness appeared in a puff of black smoke.

"_Partner, stop!"_

Red-Ex-Veemon looked up, all confused. "What's going on. I thought the Scubamon wanted me to finish off these pests." he snarled.

"_There has been a change of plans."_ replied the Paladin. _"You are needed back at the ocean for details."_ Then he cast his look down at TK and Patatmon. _"They now want the pleasure to be mine, and have ordered me personally to see to their end."_

Red-Ex-Veemon growled in disappointment. "Very well." he said. "But I have the feeling they shall regret their decision." Then he vanished as was gone leaving TK and Patatmon to get to face the Paladin.

"_So, Child of Hope, we meet again."_ he said deeply. _"I've been looking forward to this for a long time now."_

TK clenched his fists angrily. "You carry a Digivice. You have a Digimon partner, and yet your loyalty is with the Dark Ocean!" he sneered.

"_Yes. I am the Scubamon's loyal and faithful fighter, and the Scubamon are my people."_

"Those Scubamon are Evil!" snapped Patamon.

"_Yes… and so am I."_ The Paladin replied._ "And very soon, you and all your other friends shall be just a memory. Hmm, mm ,mm, ah, ah, ah!!"_


	11. Lady Devimon is back

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

It seemed that TK had no choice… he would have to fight back. At least this time it wasn't a Digimon he and Patamon were facing which meant he couldn't be a s strong.

TK swiftly raised his leg, and booted the Paladin hard in the chest. It didn't hurt him, but it did knock him off his feet.

"Way to go TK." cried Patamon.

TK and the Paladin began to dog fight. TK did manage to land a few hits, but sadly, with all that special clothing he had on, The Paladin didn't really get hurt at all. _"Hmm, mm, ah, ah. You seem to have a bit of fighting talent. I am impressed."_

TK caught his breath and wiped his brow. "Look… lets end this. There's no point in fighting you." he said. "If you have a Digivice, then you're a Digi-Destined, which means you should be on our side, and not with the Dark Ocean." added Patamon

"_Hmm, mm, mm… I have already dealt with Gennai. He is now just a memory."_ said the Paladin. _"Besides… why should I join with the likes of_ you_? You've caused me nothing but trouble since the day I met you in the real world."_

"What?" TK said in confusion. "Wait a second… you mean we've met before?"

"_Yes!"_ snapped The Paladin. _"And ever since I have been waiting for this day, the day when I would finally get my revenge for everything you've done to me. Child of Hope… NOW YOU DIE!!"_

Their battle reengaged, and both TK and Patamon were thrown hard on the floor, hard. However, "TK, look." cried Patamon. There was TK's D3, sitting right by his hand. "All right!"

TK reached over and grabbed it, but before he could bring it towards him. _"Ha, ha, ah, ah… Oh, no you don't."_ and The Paladin pressed his foot hard on TK's arm, pinning him to the ground. _"Hmm, mm, ah, ah, ah! HA, HA, HA, AH, AH, AH!!"_

_**Meanwhile**___

The main computers were finally working. Which meant that the others could begin searching Cyber-Space for Gennai, and also, "Hey, I got a lock on TK." said Yolei.

The others all ran over towards her. "Great work, Yolei." said Izzy. "I start the warping process at once, but it's going to take a few moments for him and Patatmon to get here."

"Hurry, Izzy." cried Kari. "Got to get him back here."

_**Back in the dark world**_…

"_Hmm, mm, ah, ah, ah! It is finally over… I have won."_ The Paladin laughed as he drew out a strange looking blade for a sheath on his belt. _"What do think of my Sword, eh? Hmm, mm, ah, ah, ah!"_

TK and Patamon could see their lives flashing before their eyes as the Paladin raised his sword ready to impale it into TK's chest. _"Hmm, mm, mm… oh I should have done this a long time ago… and now IT IS OVER!!"_

He slammed his blade down hard, but suddenly, TK and Patamon vanished in a flash of light, causing The Paladin to miss.

CLANG!! He hit the floor.

"_Huh? What--"_ he looked all around, but TK and Patamon were gone. _"No! It cannot be! I had them where I wanted them!"_

_**Meanwhile**__**…**_

"Prodigious! It's working." cried Izzy. "They're on their way now." and in that same flash of light, TK and Patamon appeared right there in the room with them.

"TK!" cried Kari.

"Patamon!" cried Gatomon.

TK and Patamon were panting stressfully. "You guys, that was way to close." TK said. "The Paladin of Darkness nearly cut us in half."

"The Paladin of Darkness?" asked Hawkmon. "Where exactly have you two been?"

"We'll tell you everything, but you're not going to believe what happened to us." Said Patamon.

_**Meanwhile**_…

The Paladin was outraged that TK had escaped when he was so close to finally being rid of him forever, but he wasn't as mad as the Scubamon were as they spoke to him by telepathy.

"_We are very displeased, Paladin."_ growled the ring leader. _"You had them at your mercy and you let them get away!"_

"_They were transported out, my people."_ The Paladin said in defense.

"_Still… you had more than enough time to finish them off."_ snapped the ring-leader. _"We trusted you, and yet it seems we really should have left Red-Ex-Veemon to do the job."_

The Paladin was not going to tolerate for this humiliation. _"I have failed you this time, but give me another chance, and I will destroy them and the others."_

All the Scubamon thought it over. _"You may still get your chance to prove yourself, but for now as punishment you shall remain where you are."_

The growled under his breath. _"TK, you will pay yet! So long as I exist, I will defeat you!"_

_**Meanwhile**__**…**_

TK and Patamon told everyone that the incident started at school after they finished speaking to Davis.

"Wait, you were at school?" Kari asked. "I went to see Davis earlier, and he said you were never there."

TK raised an eyebrow. "That's weird." he said. "But then all of a sudden, we were in this dark place with Red-Ex-Veemon, and he had my D3, so Patamon couldn't Digivolve"

Patamon nodded in agreement. "And then… the Paladin of Darkness came along, and we almost had had it."

"Well did you guys find anything out about him?" asked Cody.

TK looked up. "He said that… he and I have actually met before, in the real world, and that I've been causing him trouble since day one, and he wants revenge."

This was really something. The more they could find out about the Paladin of Darkness, the more they'd be able to find out who he really was, but so far all they knew was…

-He was a Digi Destined.

-He vowed vengeance on TK the most.

-And he was one mean and powerful fighter.

Somehow, they would get to the bottom of the mess, but in the mean time they had to continue trying to get Gennai back.

Suddenly, the alarm went off. "Trouble!" cried Izzy. "Look at the screen."

The other got up, and when they saw who was attacking the Digital-World, "No, not _her_ again!" said Kari.

Gatomon hissed angrily. "Lady Devimon! I thought we saw the last of her."

"Well, it looks like she's been brought back." TK said. "And I'm betting it's the Dark Ocean that did this."

"We have to go and stop her." cried Patamon. "Who knows what's she's up to."

Everyone agreed. Kari even sent Tai and the others an alert Email to meet them at the correct location. "Right… Let's go!" The Digimon all Digivolved to their strongest forums, all they all headed off.


	12. Shadow Ophanimon

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

Lady-Devimon was attacking in the village of the Gekomon. Tearing through the buildings, and messing up the landmarks. All the poor little Digimon ran for the hills in fear.

"Ha, ha, ah, ah, ah! You can run, but there is no escape from me." the dark angel hissed. _**"EVIL WING!!"**_ and she fired a hoard of flaming bats at all the defenseless rookies.

"Run for the hills, friends, or we'll all be executed!" cried a Gekomon as he and his friends fled for dear life.

"Hmm, mm, mm… Cowards." Lady Devimon sniggered. "Now, who's next?"

"_You are!"_ called a voice followed by a _**"CELESTAIL ARROW!!"**_

Lady Devimon dodged the arrow just in time. "Well, well… if it isn't the Digi Destined." she said wickedly. "It certainly has been along time."

"Not long enough from our point of view!" snapped TK. "You just never seem to learn, do you?"

Lady Devimon began to giggle wickedly. "I never learn? Ah, ha, ha, ah, ah, ah! It seems to me that you all are in need of a lesson too. A lesson in what happens when you mess with the Dark Ocean!"

In a swift roar, she charged towards them all… "Let's get her!" cried Yolei, and they all rushed into battle.

Ankylomon stampeded right for her. "I got her! I got her…" he cried, but Lady Devimon, being an Ultimate Digimon, grabbed him and tossed him hard over her shoulders. "Ow! I don't got her."

Aquilamon came charging from the skies, but Lady Devimon just stepped aside causing him to miss and crash hard into a wall. "Hmm, mm, mm… this is far too easy!" Lady Devimon mocked. "Come on… give me more!"

Magna-Angemon, and Stingmon had an idea and each drew out their blades. "You want some of this…" snapped Stingmon. "You got some of this!" added Magna-Angemon.

Lady Devimon licked her lips. "Swordplay, eh. Fine by me. _**DARKNESS SPEAR!!"**_ and she changed her arm into a long, pointy spear. "ENGUARD!!"

Two against one, you'd thin the fight would be one sided. Wrong… Stingmon got knocked in the first ten seconds, as he wasn't strong enough to stand in too long.

"Stingmon!" cried Magna-Angemon. "ARGH!!" then he got bashed hard too. "Magna-Angemon, No!" cried TK.

"You silly little imps." Lady Devimon mocked. "The Dark Ocean brought me back to life even stronger than before. You may as well surrender while you can."

"Never!" cried Angewomon, and they engaged in a dragon rush with their fists and feet flying at each other with incredible speed. "You're… not going to… win this time!" replied Angewomon.

They were fist locked and pushing themselves to the limits. Lady Devimon smiled and then gave Angewomon a huge shove down to the ground. "Really… I beg to differ. Heh, heh, heh!"

Kari ran over to the fallen angel. "Angewomon, are you okay?"

Angewomon brushed the dust from her hair. "I'm fine… but she' not kidding. She _is _much stronger than before."

"If only Davis and Ex-Veemon were here." cried Ken. "We could really use Imperiadramon's help."

"Yeah… but they're not." said Aquilamon. "So what are we going to do!"

"There's nothing you can do." Lady Devimon sniggered. She ran her finger across her spear, and poised it at the defenseless fighters. "Now who'd like to be first to go down?"

The other's all sweat dropped, but then suddenly. _"You do!"_ called a voice followed by Metalgarurumon giving Lady Devimon a huge skull bash.

"GAARRGGH!!" She skidded backwards hard right towards Wargremon. "Anyone for soccer?" and he kicked her hard into a brick wall.

"Hey, guys!" called Tai. "We got here as soon as we could."

The other were grateful to see the others. "Yeah! You guys made it." cried Yolei, the battle was now turning one sided. The other Digimon were a little tired from taking such a beating, but the Digi Destined had a plan.

First, Magna-Angemon, and Angewomon De-Digivolved a little. Then, it was time to DNA Digivolve.

"ANKYLOMON!"… "ANGEMON!!"… _"DNA Digivolve to; __**SHAKKOUMON!!"**_

"AQUILAMON!"… "GATOMON!!"… _"DNA Digivolve to; __**SILPHYMON!!"**_

Lady Devimon was badly out numbered now. She was faced with two Mega-Levels, and five fresh, Ultimate levels, while she herself was just a little pooped from fighting the others.

All of them gave her a very big bashing, and she looked ready to cave in by the time they were finished with her. "Uhn… Ow!"

"Give it up, Lady Devimon." snarled TK. "There's no way out for you this time."

Lady Devimon was panting stressfully, and painfully, but suddenly her panting changed to laughter. "Uh… somebody want to tell me what she's laughing about?" asked Zudomon.

Lady Devimon, as hurt as she was, got to her feet. "I made a promise to the Dark Ocean, for brining me back, I would destroy you all." she hissed. "And outnumbered or not, I will fulfill that promise!"

Suddenly, her body began to glow with a black light, and she roared loudly as her body began to change. "Hey! What's she doing now?" asked Tai.

"I think she's… _Digivolving."_ said Sora.

When the light had vanished, Lady Devimon was gone, and in her place was a strange female knight, with black armor, dark wings, and heavily armed with a powerful staff in one hand, and a strong shield in the other.

Silphymon's, Gatomon's half had a cold feeling run through her half of the body. _"I… I know who that is."_ Silphymon said. _"It's… __**Shadow-Ophanimon."**_

The new evil Digimon sniggered wickedly.

_**(DIGIMON ANALYZER)**_

_Shadow-Ophanimon, a Mega Digimon, and evil version of the regular Ohpanimon. Her Satan's Javelin can launch an evil, dark energy to destroy her enemies._

_**(Again… I just made all that up. It's really that bad is it? I know Lady Devimon has another Mega form, but you get the idea.)**_

Shadow-Ophanimon stepped forward. "Take a good look at me now, Digi Fools. For you won't ever see me or any other living creature again." she sneered in her ligther, yet deep, dark voice. "This shall be you're last battle ever."

"Hmm, mm, mm! Hmm, mm, ah, ah, ah! AH, HA, HA, AH, AH, AH!!!"


	13. Almost doesn't count

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

Izzy was still hard at work scanning all of cyberspace for Gennai. Suddenly, _"Iz-zy… co… in… Iz-zy."_

"I think I got him." Izzy cried.

Tentomon began buzzing with excitement. "Gennai… are you there?" he asked at the static screen. The signal was still far too faint to make out.

"_Iz-zy… you… must be… are… of… pala… of… ness."_

Gennai was trying to tell them something about the Paladin of Darkness, but Izzy wasn't able to make it out. "Oh, no! I'm losing the signal! I'm losing the signal!" he cried. Then Gennai's voice completely faded out.

"Awe! I had him, but I didn't know how to keep him." replied Izzy.

"Keep trying… you nearly had him." said Tentomon.

_**Meanwhile**_…

The Scubamon were observing Izzy's actions. They couldn't allow him to locate Gennai. "If he manages to get Gennai back here, everything will be ruined."

"Not to worry." the ring leader said. "I was well prepared for this anticipation, and already have determined what shall be done. In the meantime we must continue to focus on eliminating the Digi Destined."

While it was true Shadow-Ophanimon was stronger now, she was still greatly outnumbered, but the ring leading Scubamon had an idea.

"The time has come…" he sniggered. "With the Digi Destined distracted, and the Digital world shaken up from all the damage done; we shall open portals and flood the Dark Ocean into the Digital world."

"Skies will darken. The air shall be shrouded in fog, and the waters will soon flood enough of the terrains to give our people a good home, by destroying the worlds of the other inhabitances."

"As for the Digi Destined… their Digivices will not be able to function in the darkness, and with their Digivices out of action, their Digimon will not be able to Digivolve."

"Victory is in our grasp!"

All the Scubamon shared a good maniacal laugh, and when it came time for them to check up on the Paladin of Darkness, who had been training and practicing his skills in the dark arena…

"_Yes…! I am ready for battle now. I am ready to destroy the Digi Destined, FOREVER!! Hmm, mm, mm, ah, ah, ah!"_

_**Meanwhile**__**…**_

Shadow-Ophanimon leapt into action, charging like a bull with her staff poised out in front. "Look out!" cried Mimi, and the Digimon leapt out of the way just in time.

"Dodge all you want, impudent fools. You cannot avoid me forever!" Shadow-Ophanimon sneered.

"She's right… we'll have to attack her." said Zudmon. "We won't win just by defending, and running."

"_Right… but remember, she's a whole lot stronger now."_ said Shakkoumon.

"_Don't have to tell me twice."_ added Silphymon.

The battle was on…

Zudomon went up first with his huge hammer pounding away, yet Shadow-Ophanimon simply raised her shield and bounced back every single blow. Then, finally… POW!! Right in the gut.

"Zudomon!" cried Joe.

"It's okay… I'll be fine." cried Zudomon as he clutched his sore gut. "Ugh… I hope."

"Let's get her!" cried Garudamon.

"I'm right with you." added Lilymon.

The two Ultimates began flying rings around Shadow-Ophanimon. "Hey! Hey, stop that!" she growled. "You're making me dizzy."

"_**WING-BLADE!!"**_

"_**FLOWER-CANNON!!"**_

The two shots collided into her, resulting in a huge explosion. "Did we get her?" asked Garudamon, but suddenly she got her answer as Shadow-Ophanimon emerged from the dust…

ZAP!!

POW!!"

"I guess… we didn't!" cried Lilymon.

"Ha, ha, ha… Take that, Digi-Dorks! WAAH!!" Suddenly, Wargreymon came from out of nowhere and gave her a huge SOCK on the cheek. "Ow! My beautiful face!" she whined. "How could you?!"

"Never mind that!" Wargreymon sneered. "You want pick on little people?"

"Well then pick on us!" added Metalgarurumon.

"With pleasure!" growled Ophinamon.

_**Meanwhile**_…

Izzy was getting closer and closer to getting Gennai out of the vortex. "Hang on, Gennai, we're almost there." he cried.

"_Iz-zy… ke… trying."_ Gennai said through all the static.

"Tentomon, quick…" replied Izzy. "Get back around to the power-cables, and see if you can send more electricity into them. We need all the power we can get."

"Right here goes." Tentomon said as he went back, behind the consoles, and grabbed hold of the wires. _**"SUPER-SHOCKER!"**_ and gave the wires a much needed boost of electrical energy.

"Yes… it's working!" cried Izzy. "Just keep it coming."

Suddenly, the Paladin of Darkness appeared in a puff of black smoke, and Izzy was far too distracted to see him. _"Iz-zy… be… hind… Watch… ut!"_ Gennai tried to warn him, but it was too late.

SMASH!! The Paladin slammed a glass bottle hard on Izzy's scalp, knocking him out colder than a frozen-flounder. _"Light out, smart stuff. Hmm, mm, ah, ah, ah! HMM, MM, AH, AH, AH!!"_

He dragged Izzy out of the way, and then focuses on Gennai's static-screen. _"No way you're ever coming back here."_ he sneered. _"I'm going to make sure you're out of the way for good this time, Gennai!"_

"_Iz-zy!"_ Gennai called through the static. _"You… must… get up!"_

"_Ha, ha! Fat chance of that happening!"_ replied the Paladin. _"I am running things here now. the Paladin of Darkness, and the Dark Oceans' finest warrior."_

The static became a little clearer, and so did Gennai's voice. _"I… warn you!"_ he snarled _"You will never win following the path of evil."_

The Paladin simply chuckled. _"Hmm, mm, ah, ah! You are wrong. The Dark Ocean will conquer everything, and evil will rule all."_

He began to fiddle with the controls instead of smashing them. _"Ever since I first came to the Digital world, I have been faced with the gravest of challenges, and never once got commended for my efforts!"_ he growled.

"_Well that's what you get for being a hero. You gain nothing! Risking your own life to save the lives of many has brought only misery, and hatred. Well finally my time has come, and no one is going to mess it up for me now!"_

Gennai's computer screen suddenly began to fade again, and this time it was really blacking out. _"What… is this?"_ he called.

"_What it is, indeed."_ replied the Paladin. _"I'm about to open up the gateways of cyberspace and send you to another dimensions. Then I'll seal the gate and you'll be lost… forever!"_

CLICK!!

"_Davis… wait!"_ cried Gennai. _"NOOO!!"_ The screen had finally blacked out.

"_Hmm, mm, mm, ah, ah, ah!"_

_**Author's notes**___

_**Hmm… what say; 20 chapters?**_

_**I'll see if I can make it last that long, after all that's how many episodes it took to beat Ken, and it will make the suspense even more thrilling.**_


	14. The Darkness is coming

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

The screen may have been blacked out, but Gennai had not yet been completely sealed away yet. _"Paladin… you will never get away with this!"_ his faint voice called.

"_Oh, yeah… well guess what! I already have."_ said the Paladin. _"Now, I just have to seal the gateway, and you'll be gone."_ he gazed down at Izzy's unconscious body,_ "Even your little friend here won't save you now."_

As he began to fiddle with the controls, Tentomon fluttered up from behind the console. "Maybe not, but _I _can." he sneered.

"_What?!"_

"_**SUPER SHOCKER!!"**_

"_AAARRRGGGH!!"_ The Paladin got hit, and was thrown back hard into the wall, and as he struggled to his feet, Tentomon, remembering what Izzy showed him he began to activate a special new system. "Computer, activate energy force-field around the intruder!"

Suddenly, the Paladin was enclosed in a tight tube of electrical energy. He couldn't move, he couldn't attack, and he couldn't warp out on his own either. _"GRR, No! this is impossible."_ he growled angrily. _"You're going to pay for this, you overgrown parasite!"_

Suddenly, Izzy was starting to wake up. "Ow! What hit me?"

"Izzy… are you all right?" Tentomon asked.

"_Izzy… Tentomon… the gird is failing!"_ Gennai called to them. Izzy snapped wide awake. "Oh, man! Gennai… Gennai hang on!" he cried.

"_Hmm, mm, mm, ah, ah, ah! It's no use, fool. Gennai is gone forever now. Try as you may, you can never retrieve him now. Heh, heh, heh, ah, ah, ah!"_

_**Meanwhile**__**…**_

The others were still having quite the field-day with Shadow-Ophanimon. By this point, she, Wargreymon, and Metalgarurumon were all looking tired, but still fighting on like no tomorrow.

"_**ICE WOLF-SPIKE!!"**_

Metalgarurmon fired his ice-missles, but Shadow-Ophanimon whirled her staff around like a helicopter blade, negating the shots. "Two can play at this game you know. _**DEFIROT CRYSTALS!!"**_ and she bombarded Metalgarurumon with her own explosives.

"Metealgarurumon!" cried Wargreymon. "GRR! Okay, you asked for it! _**TERRA FORCE!!"**_

KAPOW!! Major damage was done, but Shadow-Ophanimon seemed more angry than tired out, and she charged forward to engage in another dragon rush. Their fists and feet went all over.

ZAP!!

POW!!

BOOT!!

CONK!!

"Give it to her, Wargreymon! Let her have it!" Tai called out.

Shadow-Ophanimon slashed her staff and put a pretty mean crack in Wargreymon's armor, but he simply kept on charging forward and… BAM!! Right in the face again.

_**Meanwhile**_…

"Shadow-Ophanimon will not lasht much longer at thish rate." said Veemon. "Permit me to join her, and together we shall win."

The ring leader of the Scubamon agreed. "Granted, and while you battle, we shall begin our flooding of the Digital world." he said. "Go now."

Veemon nodded, and even though he was separated from Davis, _never underestimate the powers of the Dark Ocean._ His body began to glow… with his Pendant of Black Chaos…

"_VEEEMON, Warp-Digivolve too; __**RED-EX-VEEMON!!"**_

He popped up in the Digital world, and that's when the dark waters and fog began to spread from his entry point. "Hmm, mm, mm… perfect." he sniggered sinisterly. "Those fools are as good as finished. Eh, ha, ha, ah, ah, ah!"

_**Meanwhile**_…

Izzy and Tentomon tried everything, but Gennai couldn't be reached. Was he really gone? "No, he can't be gone!" cried Tentomon. "Izzy, you have to do something."

"I'm trying, don't rush me!" snapped Izzy.

The Paladin, though he was still trapped in the shield, he was rather enjoying this. _"Aww… what's the matter smarts stuffs. Can't you do anything right?"_ he mocked. _"Let me out of here, and I'll do the same for you both. Hmm, mm, mm, ah, ah, ah!"_

Finally, Izzy and Tentomon had lost all patients. "Paladin of Darkness! You are truly evil!" Tentomon snapped. "And now you have officially gone too far."

"I agree. This has gone far enough." Izzy said as he got out his laptop. "Activating Bio-scan." His Laptop was going to run a scan over the Paladin's DNA, and Digital-code. "It's time to find out _who's_ behind that mask."

_**Meanwhile**_…

Shadow-Ophanimon, Wargreymon, and Metalgarurumon were panting stressfully. It had been a long and fierce battle. "This is getting us nowhere." snapped Wargreymon. "Why don't you just make easier on yourself and surrender."

"Never!" growled Shadow-Ophanimon. "I will never back down… UNTIL ALL OF YOU ARE DESTROYED!!"

Everyone shared a sneering growl, and then suddenly the sky grew all dark. "Huh? What's going on?" asked Sora.

Ken, and Kari suddenly felt bad shivers trailing up their backs. "No, I-I-it can't be" cried Ken.

"No, please no!" cried Kari.

TK and Yolei realized what was happening at once. "This… this fog." TK said. "I've seen it somewhere before. It's the Dark Ocean." added Yolei.

"_That is correct!"_ called a voice.

Everyone looked up. "It's Red-Ex-Veemon!" cried Cody.

"Heh, heh, heh… correct again." replied Red-Ex-Veemon. "The time has finally arrived. Even as we speak, the Dark Waters and Fog are gradually spreading their ways across this world, turning everything it touches into a dark nightmare."

…

All across the Digital world, things were changing rapidly. The green grassy fields were turning dark and dying. Spooky Digimon ghosts were roaming about and theorizing anyone that crossed their paths. The sky was getting to be as dark as night, and filled with storms.

…

"You, twisted monster!!" growled TK. "You won't get away with this! We'll find a way to beat you yet."

Red-Ex-Veemon smirked. "Perhaps, but from the looks of your Digivices, that threat seems very well empty to me."

"Our Digivices?" Joe asked. Everyone pulled them out, and realized. "Whoa! What's happening?" cried Mimi.

"The power cells are going down." added Kari.

"No, It's he darkness." Cried Ken. "It's blocking the light from the power cells, and draining the energies."

"Right, again." said Red-Ex-Veemon, "And while your Digivices are blocked out in the dark blanket you will all be rendered powerless. Very soon, your Digimon won't be able to Digivolve, nor will you be able to escape either."

"It's all over for you Digi Destined. We have won! Ha, Ha, Ha, Ah, Ah, Ah!! AAH, HA, HA, HA, HA!!"


	15. Is it really all over?

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

The more the darkness came in, the more power the Digivices lost. The power levels were already down twenty-five percent, and still decreasing. "Tai… he's right, I can feel my power slowly deteriorating." said Wargreymon.

"Ugh! Me too." added Metalgarurumon. The other Digimon were growing weak as well, soon they wouldn't be able to hold up their current forms at all. "You can still fight back." said Tai, "Just give it everything you got."

"_They're right you know."_ said Shakkoumon. _"We can still win this."_

"_I'm with you all the way."_ added Silphymon. The two DNA Digimon joined the tow mega levels_. "Let's do this!"_

Red-Ex-Veemon leapt down from the top of the building to join Shadow-Ophanimon. "Here… let me heal you." He said as she used his pendant to restore her energy.

"Whoa! He's healing her." cried Joe.

"But, that's not fair to us." Mimi Sneered.

Shadow-Ophanimon got back to her feet, with her body now fresh. "Ahh… I feel wonderful." she said. "Now, back to action we go."

Red-Ex-Veemon nodded. "You take out the Ultimate… the two Megas are mine." he said. They called "BREAK!!" and the fight continued.

"Come and get some!" growled Metalgarurumon.

"Don't mind if I do, really!" Red-Ex-Veemon chuckled, and he leapt right in the middle of him and Wargreymon, and began battling them both at the same time.

Two against one, and Red-Ex-Veemon seemed to have the upper hand over an unfair advantage. His power wasn't decreasing from the darkness, and even so, the other two were still tired from fighting Shadow-Ophanimon for so long.

Red-Ex-Veemon didn't even have to use his special attacks, and just used simple punch, and kick attacks. Even a tail swipe here and there.

BASH!!

BOOM!!

DOUBLE-PLAY!!

The two Mega levels fell off their feet, but Red-Ex-Veemon still showed no mercy. "Get up!" he sneered at them and rammed huge kicks into their bodies. "Get up, I say… or are you finally admitting defeat. Heh, heh, heh…"

The two Digimon struggled to their feet, looking badly bruised. "We haven't… even begun to fight!" growled Metalgarurumon.

"We'll take you down, or die trying." added Wargreymon. So they continued their fight. While the others were having their share of battle with Shadow-Ophanimon.

The evil Mega was charging towards the two with her staff poised out like a knight in a jousting competition. "Ready or not, here I come!!" she screeched.

"_**JUSTICE BEAM!!"**_

"_**STATIC FORCE!!"**_

Shadow-Ophanimon simply deflected the blasts without even raising her shield, and kept right on running towards them. "Hmm, mm, mm… you've had you're shot, now it's my turn!" she growled. "NOW FEEL MY LANCE! AAAAAAH…"

CRASH!! Shakkoumon and Silphymon went flying in different directions.

"_Whoa!"_

"_Oww!"_

They tried to rush her in a fist fight, but Two against one didn't help them one little bit, as her Mega form was starting to prove too much for them to handle.

"Man! This is just nuts!" cried Cody. "They're tearing through our Digimon like they're made of paper."

Stingmon was growing impatient. "I'm not just going to sit around here. I have to help them!" he tried to rush into battle, but Zudomon held him back. "No, don't go out there." he cried.

"Let go of me Zudomon, I have to help them."

"No, Stingmon!" cried Garudamon. "If you go out there, you'll be destroyed for sure."

Stingmon realized they were right. At his current status he wouldn't stand a chance. "Oh! Where's Ex-Veemon when I need him?!" he asked impatiently.

"Man, I wish I knew." Ken said "What's happened to Davis? We could really use his help about now."

Everyone checked their Digivices, and the power levels were already up to fifty percent down, and the Digimon were growing even weaker. "What are we going to do?" cried Mimi.

"There's nothing we can do." cried Joe. "We don't have enough _power to spare."_

"_Spare?"_ Tai said to himself then something clicked into his head. "Spare! That's it!" he cried for joy. "Guys, how much power does everyone have."

Everyone, though confused, checked their Digivices, and all of them still had around forty percent power left. "All right… don't argue, just do as I say." replied Tai. "Transfer all the power you can spare to me and Matt."

Everyone, even Matt looked confused. "What are you getting at, Tai?" Kari asked.

"Yeah, if we give away anymore our powers, then our Digimon will De-Digivolve for sure." added TK.

Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon were still laying flat on the ground, along with Silphymon, and Shakkoumon.

"JUST DO IT!!"

Tai screamed. Everyone winced, but they decided what else did they have to lose. They all gathered in a circle around Tai and Matt.

"Tai, what are you up to?" asked Matt.

"Just trust me." said Tai. He and Matt held their Digivices up high, "Hurry guys, do it!"

Everyone stuck out their Digivices, and aimed them towards the two in the center. Their Digivices began to glow as their Digimon began to De-Digivlove…

"Huh?" cried Poromon.

"What just happened?" added Tokomon.

"I don't know." cried Upamon. "But I can tell you what's going to be happening!" He gestured at Shadow-Ophanimon racing towards them with her staff poised right at them screeching out. "TIME TO DIE!!!"

"AAH!! She's going to cut us into mice sized pieces!" cried Gatomon.

Red-Ex-Veemon was standing directly on top of both Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon, and applying painful pressure onto them. "So, do you surrender yet?" he asked the defenseless Digimon.

The others had given Tai and Matt almost all the energy they had left. They kept enough to at least be able to get home in case the plan didn't work. "Okay Matt, NOW!!" cried Tai as he fired a beam of light from his Digivice towards Wargreymon.

"Right!" Matt added as he fired towards Metalgarurumon.

The to Mega levels could feel their powers and strength returning to them, and in a swift rage they shot up right sending Red-Ex-Veemon up into the air and crashing down hard.

Metalgarurumon then ran over and saved the smaller Digimon before Shadow-Ophanimon ended their suffering. "You guys, okay?" he asked.

The others were speechless. Metalgarurumon looked ready to cave in a few seconds ago and now he and Wargreymon were up and about. Tai's plan was working. Though they were still losing power, they still had a much needed recharge and could even things up now.

"You all stay here." Wargreymon said. "We'll handle these two monsters."

Red-Ex-Veemon, and Shadow-Ophanimon were not impressed. There were not about to let these fools get away with anything. So… the battle was still on.


	16. Paladin Unmasked

_**Whew… this battle sure is escalating, eh?**_

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

Red-Ex-Veemon and Shadow-Ophanimon roared in anger, only now the tables had turned against them. Now they were all tuckered out, while their opponents were fresh.

Their fists, and feet, even Shadow-Ohpanimon's Staff, all collided into one another like swords clashing, and whatever the evil Digimon tried to throw at the others it didn't help.

"_**TERRA FORCE!!"**_

"_**METAL WOLF CLAW!!"**_

Sparks and explosions bombarded the two evil doers, and threw them off their feet hard really doing some bad damage.

ZAP!! Right in the face.

BOOT!! Right in the gut.

KAPOW!! More special attacks causing even more damage.

"All right… we've got them on the ropes." Tai cheered.

"Don't celebrate yet, Tai." Matt said. "We're still losing power."

Matt was right, the others only had just enough to use Digital-portals a few times, while Matt and Tai's were had already dropped past Eighty percent and still deceasing. "We better and finish these guys before we lose our advantage."

Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon nodded, and continued their onslaught.

"Oh, but you already have lost your advantage." called mysterious voice.

Everyone looked around and saw evil shadowy creatures standing on top of the wrecked buildings. "Hey! Those are the Dark-Scubamon." TK said. "I'd recognize those ugly creeps anywhere, besides the way they smell."

The Scubamon sniggered sinisterly as their eyes began to glow in the darkness. "You all are about to learn the true meaning of power, as we call upon our warrior." The Ring leader shouted. "Everyone, use your teleporting skills to free him from captivity."

All the Scubamon nodded and began chanting away.

"What are they up to?" asked Cody.

"Whatever it is, I don't think want to know!" cried Yolei.

_**Meanwhile**_…

The Paladin could feel the Scubamon reaching out to him. _"Hmm, mm, mm… well this certainly has been fun, but I got to go. Hmm, mm, ah, ah, ah!"_ Then he vanished in a puff of black smog.

Izzy and Tentomon were shocked.

"What the--"

"How did he do that?"

_**Back to the fight**_…

"Guys… look up there!" cried Ken. Everyone turned towards another rooftop, and they saw him…

"_Hmm, mm, ah, ah, ah! Hmm, mm, mm, ah, ah, ah!"_

"I-It's the Paladin of Darkness!" cried Kari.

The Paladin leapt down from the roof with his sword at the ready "You pathetic Digi Destined." he mocked at them. "Now you're two super Digimon here shall pay the price!"

He gripped his sword tight and began to charge at Wargreymon. "Come and get it, tough guy." he sneered at him, but suddenly he was beginning to feel his power draining out again.

"The Digivices…" cried Matt. "They're not going to last much longer at this rate." And when he and Tai turned back to the battle field, they saw Wargreymon get slashed at heard by the Paladin's sword.

"AARRGGH!!"

"Wargreymon… I'm coming!" cried Metalgarurumon, but suddenly, Red-Ex-Veemon and Shadow-Ophanimon leapt right in his way. "Going somewhere?" they both sniggered at the same time.

The Digi-destined were all horrified, their last strongholds were almost down to nothing and they were now heavily outmatched by three evil creatures who were side-stepping around them… laughing wickedly, and the Scubamon were all laughing too.

It was like one of those horrible vision where people laughed at you while spinning in the darkness. A complete and utter nightmare!

"It's all over for you now!" growled Red-Ex-Veemon.

"The time has finally come." cried Shadow-Ophanimon.

"_Long live the Dark Ocean!"_ The Paladin shouted.

They all began to power up their most deadliest attacks. Paladin combined his Sword of Darkness with his Claw 'n Chain, and fired a huge hyper-beam.

"_**RED-VEE-LASER!!"**_

"_**SATAN'S-JAVELIN!!"**_

Tai watched in horror as the blasts speeded their ways towards their friends. "NOOOOO…"

_**KABLAM!!!**_

Such a powerful explosion, and both Wargreyemon, and Metalgarurumon were gone leaving only, Tsunomon, and Koromon in their places.

"They got them!" cried Matt.

"No! This can't be happening!" cried Tai.

Everyone else shared a cry of woe, and upset. They were losing so badly, for the first time in all their adventures. They were completely stumped with no way to fight back.

"Hurry! cried TK. "Let's get out of here!"

They all quickly rounded up their Digimon, and ran for the nearest TV and warped back home with the last of their Digivices power's.

All the evil creatures shared the biggest, and loudest evil laugh ever. "It's over!" cried Shadow-Ophanimon.

"We have won!" added Red-Ex-Veemon.

The Paladin nodded in agreement. _"With those meddlesome fools out of the way, we are now free to conquer and rule over all."_

The Ring leading Scubamon nodded. "Well done our warriors… you serve us well." he said. "It will take some time for our forces to conquer the entire Digital world, but we can rest assured that nothing and nobody will stand in our way again…"

"NOBODY!! TA, HA, HA, HA, AH, AH, AH!! AAH, HA, HA, HA, HAA!!"

_**Meanwhile**__**…**_

The others meet in the park…

It was already dark anyways, so it was best for the others to return to the real world anyways, but all of them were completely pissed off and upset.

Tai kept on kicking a garbage can so furiously, you'd think he'd be able to kick it all the way to the moon. "MAN!!" he snarled. "I can't believe we lost to those creeps!!"

Yolei never looked so down in her life before. "I'm so sorry Poromon." she cried.

"Oh, don't be sorry Yolei… it's not all your fault."

"But it is." replied Yolei. "We just weren't ready, and now we're paying the price."

A lot of the others actually agreed with her. Their Digivices were powerless now, even though Izzy was doing his best to restore power tot hem, as well as locate where Gennai was… they just didn't feel much like anything anymore.

Everyone… except Kari that was. "I can't believe you guys!" she snapped. "Look at you all, you acting as though it's all over. We're not beaten yet, it's not completely over yet."

The others were not convinced. "But Kari, Just look at where we stand." said Cody. "The Dark Ocean's flooding the whole Digital world, and it's drained our Digivices of their powers… as well as our Digimon."

Sora agreed with Cody. "Even if we could Digivolve our Digimon, you saw what happened." she said. "We've gave it everything we got, but those dark creatures are just too much fro us to handle."

Koromon nodded. "Even at full power as Wargreymon, that Paladin of Darkness made a deflated airbag out of me, and Tsunomon."

"Stop it!!" growled Gatomon. "Kari's got a point. We can't all just keep sitting here like a bunch of Scardy-cats. All of you, take a moment and think about how Davis and Veemon would take this situation."

Everyone thought it over… and even thought Davis and Veemon hadn't been showing up to help them they knew fully well what those two would do at a time like this.

_They would keep on going!_

They never, ever let anything stand in their way of saving the world. Even when all hope seemed lost, they kept on going, and even if it was foolish, or just by dumb luck… in the end, they always managed to secure victory for everyone.

"You're right, sis." Tai said. "What am I doing; giving up like this? I wasn't the original team leader for nothing nor did I give that title to Davis for nothing either."

Koromon hopped up on Tai's shoulder. "Yeah. We can't quit now. It's not too late."

Soon all the Digi destined and their Digimon had gained their confidence back, and they all decided they would continue to fight on, but tin the meantime, they all decided to head home to bed.

It would take a long time for the Dark Ocean to completely conquer the entire Digital world anyway, and they really could all use a goodnight's rest from battling too much that day.

_**The next day**_…

Everyone felt a little better in the morning, and Izzy told them all to drop by before school to pick up their Digivices that were now repaired.

The Digimon would be able to Digivolve, but if they entered any dark areas of the Digital world, then the same thing would happen all over again.

"There's something else you guys." Izzy said. "I finally did it."

"Did what?" asked TK.

Izzy and Tentomon explained to the others that when they had the Paladin of Darkness trapped in the force-field the other day, Izzy's scans were complete. "My computers been looking for a DNA, and Digital code match-up for the Paladin of Darkness, and it just found it now."

Everyone grinned with joy. "That's wonderful." said Yolei. "That means we can find out just who the Paladin really is." added TK.

"Finally. Some answers." said Cody.

Izzy booted up his laptop to show them a rotating picture of the Paladin of Darkness. "Okay… here goes." he said, and when clicked his mouse the Paladin's suit fadeout revealing his _true identity._

Everyone looked all petrified.

"What the--"

"No way."

"I can't be."

Everyone shared an exclaim of shock . "Kari… do you see…?" Yolei asked. Kari nodded. "I see it… but I…" she paused. _"…Davis?"_


	17. The Truth hurts

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

The team just couldn't take their eyes off the picture on Izzy's computer screen. "I can't believe it." Kari said. "Davis can't be the Paladin of Darkness. There's got to be a mistake."

"Izzy, are you sure about this?" asked TK. "Maybe your computer's made a mistake."

Izzy shook his head, and said that he checked all the systems before doing the scan, and after. "There is no mistake." he said. "I ran the Paladin's DNA check, and his Digital code… and well see for yourself."

He clicked the mouse to show everyone the two codes, and DNA numbers, and the screen flashed a slogan. _"Perfect-Match"_

"Then that means that Davis _is_ the Paladin of Darkness." said Gatomon.

Izzy nodded. "And there's more. Just look at this..." he showed them all a picture of Veemon, and then found out that he was indeed the Paladin's Red-Ex-Veemon. The others didn't bother to ask, as there was no other explanation.

"Whoa! This is really bad." Yolei said. "I can't believe this."

Tai was most outraged. "Man, how could Davis, and Veemon do this to us?" he said.

Matt nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I mean sure they can act all crazy at times, but never this."

Ken thought it over, and then he suddenly remembered. "The Dark Ocean!" Everyone turned to face him. "What's that Ken?" Yolei asked.

"The Dark Ocean." replied Ken.

Wormon immediately caught on to what Ken was thinking. "Of course, don't you all see." he said. "The Scubamon; somehow they must have cast a spell on Davis and Veemon and are controlling their minds."

Then this was defiantly another reason for them not to give up. They had to keep on fighting, they had to break the Scubamon's curse, and save Davis and Veemon.

"But wait… how can we be sure about this?" Cody asked. "Yeah, I mean, if Davis and Veemon are really against us, then how can we prove it?" added Upamon.

Nobody had any ideas, and even so they had to head to school. _Even though the Digital world was in grave danger, their normal live duties still called._

_**Meanwhile**__**…**_

Davis was at school that day, and surprisingly his marks had gone way up the past couple of days. All his exams and homework assignments were perfect. Though no one could figure out why.

…

Veemon was in the playground with others, but still not wanting to play. The others decided to keep their distances from him until they knew for sure what was going on.

_**After school**_…

Kari went to the library to get a book for Izzy about different dimensions. It would be a big help for them to locate Gennai and get him back before he would completely be gone.

"Pst… Kari look." Gatomon whispered. Kari looked over and saw Davis sitting quietly by himself, studying. _Something nobody had ever seen him do much._ The girls decided there was only one way to get to the bottom of this.

They walked over to him. "Hey, Davis." Kari said softly.

Davis looked up and smiled. "Hey, what brings you here?" he said cheerfully.

Kari and Gatomon immediately dropped their act. "Davis… look. We know…" Kari paused and she looked around to make sure no one was listening. "I know _you're _the Paladin of Darkness."

Davis's features quickly hardened into a evil sneer, as he snapped his book shut. He looked right at Kari's eyes. "Well _Child of Light_…" he said in a deeper voice.

Kari and Gatomon gasped softly.

"You should also know… that you, your little fur-ball friend, and the others will soon be destroyed!"

"Let us help you." cried Kari. "We can break the Scubamon's spell." added Gatomon.

Veemon popped his head out from Davis' backpack. "The Shcubamon are our people." he said sternly. "And we are their grateful warriorsh."

Davis nodded as he picked up his backpack. "Already the Digital world is being flooded by the Dark Ocean, and once it has covered it all… this world will be next."

Veemon nodded. "Too bad none of you will be around when that happensh." he sneered. "Evil will rule all."

Kari held Davis' hand, almost as if she were begging him. "Davis… Veemon, please… lets us help you."

Davis wretched himself out of her grip, and his and Veemon's eyes glowed red. "You have been warned." Then he walked away, and Veemon blew the girls a raspberry.

_**Meanwhile**_…

The Scubamon were taking the time to enjoy themselves in the new Dark Digital world. Eating rotted seafood's, and drinking dirty salt-water. "Ugh! Remind me never to ask you boys out to dinner." said Shadow-Ophanimon.

"Cheer up, my friend." said the Ring Leader. "We can all rest assured that the Digital world is ours now, and very soon we shall conquer the human's world as well. Heh, heh, heh…"

_**Meanwhile**_…

Everyone met at Izzy's apartment. "So you two spoke with Davis and Veemon?" asked Matt.

"Yeah… and their eyes were glowing red with darkness." cried Kari.

Gatomon nodded. "They have been plotting against us all this time, and they are definitely out to get us."

The others were now more than convinced that Davis and Veemon were defiantly under an evil spell. It explained a lot of things…

-Why they were acting so weird.

-Why they weren't showing up when they were needed.

-Why none of the evil Digimon had been going after them.

It even made sense as to why they said they hated TK and Patamon. "They were talking about their jealousy over our little rivalry in the past."

Kari was still having a hard time grasping the awful truth. Davis was such a good guy, and she was hoping he'd ask her out one day. "He was getting to be such a sweet guy… how could this happen to him?"

Yolei and Ken finally realized something. They had quite forgotten what they were supposed to tell Kari and TK about what happened a few days ago.

"Uh… Kari…" Yolei said. "There's something Ken and I have been meaning to tell you and TK."

Kari and TK raised their eyebrows in confusion, but they let Yolei and Ken explain to them, and boy were they surprised. "Davis _did _want to ask me out?" Kari asked. "But… then why didn't he, I would've said _yes."_

Ken drew in a huge breath. "Well… the thing is…" he paused. "He _saw you_ with TK at the flower shop in the streets."

"What?" TK asked. "He was there?"

Yolei and Ken nodded, and the kept on explaining that both Davis and Veemon saw everything. _TK and Patamon giving the girls flowers like that, and the girls hugging them…_

"Oh, no, no, no…" TK replied. "Those flowers were for my mom."

Patamon nodded in agreement. "We only gave the girls a flower as a friendly gift, and they hugged us for the thought."

This now made a whole lot of sense. Davis and Veemon misunderstood the whole thing, and became emotionally unstable. That must've been when the Scubamon attacked them and cursed them with the darkness, and they weren't able to fight it off in their unstable moment.

"Well, that's it then." Joe said. "We got to get back in the game. We have to save Davis and Veemon."

"And make the Scubamon pay." added Mimi.

Everyone nodded in agreement, and then suddenly Izzy, who was calling from the Digital world, his face appeared on the screen and he had the most wonderful news for them all.

"_I did it."_ he cried. _"I located Gennai, it wont be long now, guys."_

The others all shared a soft cheer for joy. Gennai would be back soon, and hopefully he'd be able to help them.

_**Meanwhile**_…

Red-Ex-Veemon, Shadow-Ophanimon, and the Paladin of Darkness were being briefed by the Scubamon. "The time has finally come." the ring leader said. "We shall now invade the human's world and conquer it for our own."

"Go forth, our warriors, and destroy the Digi Destined once and for all."

"We won't let you down." said Red-Ex-Veemon.

"Those brats are as good as gone." added Shadow-Ophanimon.

Soon, they had warped to the real world, and began to scare the living daylights out of all the citizens of Obadia with their presence.

"_Hmm, mm, mm… look at them run."_ the Paladin sniggered._ "Soon all this shall belong to the Dark Ocean, once I and my friends destroy the Digi Destined, FOREVER!! Hmm, mm, ah, ah, ah! HMM, MM, MM, AH, AH, AH!!"_


	18. Knights of the Digi World

**CHAPTER-EIGHTEEN**

Izzy was working his fingers to the bone trying to keep his grip on Gennai. "Almost there! Come on, come on!" he cried.

"Izzy!" called a voice. Then the computer screen began to glow, and Gennai repapered in a tube of light. "Well done, Izzy. You've released me from my prison."

"Gennai!" Tentomon cried with tears in his eyes. "It's you! It's really you!"

Gennai smiled. "Yes, Tentomon. Now, there is no time to explain." he handed Izzy a small sack that was jingling. "You must take these and go to the other's aid. We must stop the Scubamon before they darken everything."

"But we can't." Tentomon replied. "We've tried everything, but we can beat Shadow-Ophanimon."

Izzy nodded. "And worse than that, Davis and Red-Ex-Veemon are still on the loose. We don't know how to help them."

Gennai however _did _know what to do. "By destroying the Sword of Darkness, and the Pendant of Black Chaos, the spell will be broken, and they will be free form the Scubamon's power."

_**Meanwhile**_…

Still, in Izzy's apartment, the others could all see what was going on. The Paladin, Red-Ex-Veemon, and Shadow-Ophanimon were fighting everyone in the city. They weren't really doing any damage… but they were raging mad.

"Digi Destined!!" growled Red-Ex-Veemon. "Come out, and face us!!"

The others didn't know what to do. True they had to save Davis and Red-Ex-Veemon, but from all their previous battles the chances were they'd get beat-up again.

"We have to do something." Tai said. "Those could start ripping the city to shreds at any minute."

"I'm with you Tai." said Agumon. "Besides, we learned from happened last time, and we won't that mistake again."

Agumon was right too. The Dark Ocean hadn't covered the world yet. This meant they'd be allowed to Digiviolve without too much trouble this time.

Everyone was getting ready to leave, when suddenly Izzy appeared and Tentomon appeared. "We did it, guys. Gennai's back." he said.

The others were wonderful to hear that, but they were wondering what Izzy had in that small sack he was carrying. "Gennai told us to use these to help save Davis, and beat the Scubamon." Izzy said.

"Well lets get going then." Tai said.

"It's time to Digivolve."

Everyone nodded, and they all rushed out then triggered their Digivices to begin the Digivolution.

"_Wormon… Digivolve too; __**STINGMON!!"**_

"_Hawkmon… Digivolve too; __**AQUILAMON!!"**_

"_Armadillamon… Digivolve too; __**ANKYLOMON!!"**_

"_Gatomon… Digivolve too; __**ANGEWOMON!!"**_

"_Patamon… Warp-Digivolve too; __**MAGNA-ANGEMON!!"**_

"_Gommaon… Warp-Digivolve too; __**ZUDOMON!!"**_

"_Palemon… Warp-Digivolve too; __**LILYMON!!"**_

"_Biyomon… Warp-Digivolve too; __**GARUDAMON!!"**_

"_Tentomon…Warp- Digivolve too; __**MEGA-KABUTERIMON!!"**_

"_Gabbumon… Warp-Digivolve too; __**METAL-GARURUMON!!"**_

"_Agumon… Warp-Digivolve tool __**WARGREYMON!!"**_

…

The citizens were practically stampeding out from the city like a pack of wild elephants to get away from the three evil ones.

"Where are those meddlesome misfits?!" growled Shadow-Ophanimon. "I don't want to have to start wrecking the city and tiring my javelin out."

"_Well then this is your lucky day."_ called a voice from behind. They turned around and saw Tai riding on the back of Wargreymon. "Or should I saw your unlucky day."

"_There they are!"_ the Paladin sneered as he hopped onto to Red-Ex-Veemon's back.. _"Let's get them."_

Tai and Wargreymon flew off leading the dark ones out of the city, and into an old abandoned quarry. There all the others and their Digimon came out from numerous hiding places.

"Davis stop!" cried Kari. "You don't know what you're doing!"

Davis hopped down from Red-Ex-Veemon and up onto the higher ledges._ "I know perfectly well what I'm doing. I am destroying you all."_ he growled in his monotone voice. _"There is no other way."_

Red-Ex-Veemon joined him up at the top. "Go get them Shadow-Ophanimon."

Shadow-Ohpanimon nodded…

"Red-Ex-Veemon… please you have to fight the spell." cried Angewomon.

"Silence!" snapped Shadow-Ophanimon. "Your fight is with me now! I'm really going enjoy taking you out especially, Angewomon."

The other poised themselves ready for battle. "Stay focused you guys." TK said. "We got to save Davis, and Red-Ex-Veemon."

"_You'll do no such thing."_ called a dark voice. The others looked all around them and saw Scubamon appearing everywhere in great numbers. "Guys… we're in big trouble."

"You will never reach out to him or your other friend again." the Ring leader called "This will be the last you ever see of them. They are ours and ours alone… forever!"

The battle seemed to be outnumbered again. "Eleven against twenty. This ought to be interesting." the ring leader replied.

"Yeah, it should…" Tai called out to them. "Especially seeing as how those odds are about to change."

"What?!"

"You heard me." Tai replied. "We're not going to be beaten by you guys this time… and here's why…" One-by-one the others all held out their hands revealing small glowing orbs each with their own respective crests, and symbols.

_Cody, and Yolei were a mixture of two each._

The Scubamon's dark-eyes lit up. "Th-- those orbs. No! It cannot be."

Izzy had just enough time to do a little research on the orbs Gennai had collected while he was away in another dimension. These were the _Digi-Armor-Orbs: _Special powers infused with the crests, and when used, the Digi destined would unlock a hidden power and become _"Knights of the Digi-world."_

"Everybody ready?!" Tai called.

"READY!!" everyone cried.

The orbs all began to glow brighter than before and then… when lights had faded. "Whoa!" 

"Check it out!"

They all were wearing multi colored armor-suits each with the own respective crests and symbols; Battle-helmets, Chest plates, shoulder-pads, gauntlets, leggings, boots. They even had wings they could use to fly with, and various weapons they could use in battle.

"AAH!! This… this cannot be!" cried the Ring leader.

"_I… I don't believe it."_ added Davis.

Tai stepped forward and withdrew his sword. "Guardians of Gateways. Defenders of Decency. We are…!!"

"_KNIGHTS OF THE DIGI-WORLD!!"_

One-by-one they all withdrew their weapons and shouted out their crests.

Tai: "Courage!"

Matt: "Friendship!"

Sora, Mimi, and Yolei: "Love, and Sincerity."

Izzy, Joe, and Cody: "Knowledge, and Reliability."

TK: "Hope!"

Kari: "Light!"

Ken: "Kindness!"

_**(What do you think, eh? Is this something or what?)**_

These armored suits would now allow them to battle Digimon, just like Davis could in his Paladin outfit. Now that the odds was evened out a bit.

"This is it. _The Final battle."_ TK said. It was going to be all, or nothing now.


	19. The Spelll is broken

**CHAPTER NINETEEN**

The Digi Destined… or rather, Digi-Knights charged like a raging army towards the Scubamon along with their Digimon. Only Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon were left to deal with Red-Ex-Veemon, and Shadow-Ophinamon.

Davis however just stood on the cliff looking down at the battle field, everywhere you looked there were swords clashing, Digimon growling, and eventually someone getting knocked off their feet.

"_**METAL WOLF-CLAW!!"**_ KAPOW!! Shadow-Ophinamon got hit pretty hard, but then Red-Ex-Veemon snuck up on Metalgarurumon from behind.

ZAP!! Right in the side. "Ha, ha, ah, ah, ah! Forgot about me didn't you?" he mocked, but then suddenly he got hit from behind by Wargreymon, and the two engaged in a big wrestle.

BASH!!

POW!!

BAM!!

WHOP!!

"Red-Ex-Veemon, you have to stop this." cried Wargreymon. "Don't you remember all the times we've all been through together, and how we looked out for one-another?"

"I remember them… and I can just as easily forget them to." The two fighters split apart and Red-Ex-Veemon attacked. _**"RED-VEE-LASER!!"**_

Wargreymon was barley able to negate the blast, although he did get knocked off his feet. "Face it Wargreymon… this is what I am now. I have the power… I am supreme… and soon I will rule along side the Dark Ocean!"

Wargreymon quickly got back to his feet and continued the battle.

The others however now had twenty Scubamon to crush.

Yolei, and Sora saw two of them coming straight at them. "Double-Shot?"

"You're on!"

"_**BOWS OF LOVE!!"**_ The two Knights got out a pair of matching bows and arrows and fired! The results were explosive, and the Scubamon got knocked off their feet. Sora and Yolei propped each other.

More Scubbamon were going after Mimi, and Lilymon.

"_**SINCERITY WHIP!!"**_ Mimi threw a set of long strong vine-whips to ensnare and bind the Scubamon up tight. "You should get into tight wrappings more often." She mocked.

Lilymon giggled at that joke, and then she attacked. _**"FLOWER-CANNON!!"**_

KAPOW!! Major Damage!

Matt and Tai drew out their Swords, and suddenly had an idea. "You watch Wheel of Fortune?" Tai said cheekily.

"Yeah… let's spin!"

The got together, back-to-back and began to spin while holding their swords out, like a wheel. The swords crashed against the Scubamon as they approached knocking them down like dominoes in a row.

The boys stopped spinning. "I guess their not game show fans." Tai joked.

Garudamon, and Zudomon we're helping Cody and Joe deal with another row of Scubamon. "I say we fry them." Garudamon said.

"I say, we Zap them!" added Zudomon.

Cody and Joe both thought that they just go ahead an attack them before they got the upper hand!

Meanwhile, Kari, TK, and the Angels were trying to bypass all the Scubamon so they could get to Davis, but the Scubamon just kept right on coming.

"_**CELESTIAL ARROW!!"**_

For each on they attacked two more appeared.

"_**MAGNA-JUMP!!"**_

"There's too many of them!" cried Magna-Angemon.

"There's no way we can get past them all like this." added Agnewomon.

Suddenly, TK had an idea. "Yes, we can." he said. "I'll go by myself, it may be our only chance." and he began to run off.

"What?! TK, NO!!" cried Kari, but TK had already made his way past Izzy and Mega-Kabuterimon who were battle more Scubamon, and finally he reached the bottom of the cliff.

"Give it up, Davis!"

"_Never!"_

TK drew out his sword. "I'm sorry it has to be this way, but Gennai says I have to destroy your sword to save you, and there's only one way to do that!" He leapt up onto the cliff where Davis was waiting for him, and the two engaged in a long awaited rematch since the dark dimension.

Their swords clashed and parried the other, each time more forceful than the last. It was as if they were really two fierce Knights fighting for… _blood._

TK's sword even had the power to fire projectiles. _**"HOPEFUL FLASH!!"**_ He fired his shots, but Davis merely dodged it. Then he merely used his cape to shield himself from the next few attacks.

Then he whipped out his Claw 'n chain and attacked TK hard from a distance Knocking the Knight off his feet.

"_And now Child of Hope…"_ Davis sneered. _"It is time for me to destroy you once and for all. You've been a pain in my side for long enough."_ he drilled his Sword of Darkness into the ground, sending a shockwave the knocked TK down again.

Red-Ex-Veemon could see what was happening up there. "Partner!" he cried. Then he gave Wargreymon a good _**"SKULL-BASH!!"**_ sending him aside. "Hang on… I'm coming!"

He flew up, and hovered directly behind TK, who had recovered and was clashing swords with Davis again. "Heh, heh, heh… you're mine!" he snickered as he powered up his laser-attack.

"Oh, no you don't!" called Magna-Angemon.

"Huh?" He turned round just in time to see Magna-Angemon coming right at him. "AH?!"

"_**EXCALIBUR!!"**_

SMASH!! "GAAARRRGGGH!!" Red-Ex-Veemon was hit really hard and crashed so hard onto the cliff that the pendant around his neck broke off and bounced away from him.

Davis looked behind him. "Ah! Red-Ex-Veemon!" even though he only looked for a second, that was all TK needed to catch him wide open him.

SOCK!! Right in the mask, causing it to fall off revealing his face. Then TK's Sword began to glow and he tossed it right at Davis. "YEEAARRGH!!"

The sword collided into Davis. "BAAH!!" causing him to flip over, and drop his Sword of Darkness near the Pendant of Black Chaos.

TK picked them both up. "It's all over, you two." he said. "Do it, Magna-Angemon!"

Magna-Angemon nodded. _**"GATE OF DESTINY!!"**_ The golden gate appeared and opened wide. TK tossed the two evil treasures into the gate where they were both digitized into dust.

Red-Ex-Veemon De-Digivolved back into Veemon, and all the evil left Davis' head in a puff of black smoke, and was destroyed. Magna-Angemon landed near his partner. "Well done, TK. We've done it."

The others, after having knocked all the other evil creatures down for a while, this gave them all the chance to join TK up on the cliff. "We did it, guys. We broke the spell." he said.

Everyone all smiled for joy, and then Kari and Angewomon walked over to the fallen duo. "Davis… Davis, are you okay?" Kari asked.

Angewomon cradled the poor little Rookie in her arms. "Please, be all right, my friend." she whispered softly. The boys each let out a soft moan as they struggled to stay awake. Their heads were really spinning.

"Man… what's happened?" Davis asked all groggily. "And what the heck am I wearing?"

"It's over Davis… you're going to be okay." Kari said trying to fight her tears of happiness. She even gave Davis a soft hug. "I was so worried about you."

Davis couldn't believe it. Kari was actually hugging him. With his strength coming back he did hug her in return, but as he got up he and Veemon remembered everything.

"Awe man… what have we done?" Davis asked in shame.

"We musht've done shome pretty horrible shtuff."

"Hey, guys… don't beat yourselves up." Tai said. "What you guys did, you did it under the spell of the Dark Ocean."

Angewomon looked down at Veemon. "But no it's over Veemon. Davis is free, and you know own the power to become a Mega level on your own. I could never be more impressed by how strong you've become."

Veemon's cheeks blushed a bright red. "R-r-really?" he asked shyly. "Oh… well I…uh…"

Suddenly, the Scubbamon and Shadow-Ophanimon stirred awake and struggled to their feet. "No! I cannot believe it!" growled the ring leader. "They've broken our spell!"

"You bet they have!" Davis called down to them. The Scubamon could sense he was really pissed. "I got a little bone to pick with you flipper-heads!"


	20. Love as a Happy ending

**CHAPTER TWENTY**

Davis took his moment of pride and speech to explain that what the Scubamon did was really sick. He was nobody's play-tool, and he wasn't someone people could just push around.

He was a Digi destined…

He would never do anything to hurt anyone out of his own free will. "You guys made me and Veemon do some pretty bad stuff… well…" he began to wretch out of his Paladin costume, and letting it Digitize.

_**(Like Ken's Old Kaiser uniform)**_

"I… Have…. Had… Enough!!!"

He took out his D3, which had been restored to its original form. "Ready? Veemon."

Veemon nodded. "Do it to me!" Davis clicked his D3, and it began.

"_Veemon… Warp-Digivolve to:__** SHINNING-VEEMON!!"**_

_**(Made this up too)**_

Everyone expected Red-Ex-Veemon to appear, but instead, Veemon had now taken the shape a human form and wearing armor.

_**(Kind of like the ELEMENTAL HERO SHINING FLARE WINGMAN)**_

"Whoa! Check it out." Davis aid. "Who is that?"

Yolei was almost actually starting to crush on this new Digimon, he was so incredibly handsome. "Whoa! Talk about new outlook." she muttered.

Angewomon couldn't stop staring at him the most. "Humana, Humana!" she mumbled trying not to drool.

"That must be Veemon's true Mega form." said TK.

_**(DIGIMON ANYLYZER)**_

"_When the evil has been lifted from me, I become Shinning-Veemon. My armor is thicker than solid rock, and yet it's light as feather so I can fly with great speed, and it helps me perform my "Shinning Flare Wing Blast"_

…

Davis even given his own Digi-orb, and then he transformed into a Digi-Knight too. Armor, wings, weapons, even a long cape hanging from his back.

He was now the Knight of Miracles, _as well as part Courage and part Friendship_. He withdrew his sword and gazed at himself. "Mm-mmm… Awe, this is going to feel sweet."

"GRR! I can't stand anymore of this nonsense… I'm getting cavities." Growled Shadow-Ophanimon. "LET'S GET THEM!!" she and Scubamon began to charge.

"Come on, guys… let's go!" cried Davis, and all the knights and their Digimon leapt into battle... but the other just stood right where they were and began to power up all their attacks to the fullest.

"KNIGHTS OF THE DIGI-WORLD!!!" The kids all cried as their weapons began to glow, and the fired so many streams of energy into the air, and then, one-by-one, their Digimon added their own attacks to the giant energy ball that was forming in the air.

_-One, two, hey!  
I'm headin' off on a digital trip and that's what I plan to do_

_I'm goin' away to a digital plane and I ain't comin' back real soon_

_The whole thing is electrical_

_It's running through my veins_

_And everything's connectable_

_Hey! Digital_

_Hey! Digital_

_Whoa_

_One, two, three!_

"_**FLOWER CANNON!!"**_

"_**VULCAN'S HAMMER!!"**_

_Hey!_

_I'm going digital_

_Completely digital_

_Now I'm invincible_

_Let's all get digital_

"_**HORN BUSTER!!"**_

"_**WING BLADE!!"**_

_-I stand around at the digital land and no matter what I see_

_Everything is comin' at me in a digital reality_

_The whole thing's technological_

_It's taking me inside_

_A World Wide Web collectable_

_Hey! Digital_

_Hey! Digital_

_Whoa_

_Ah!_

"_**METAL WOLF-CLAW!!"**_

"_**TERRA FORCE!!"**_

_It's a digital_

_I'm going digital_

_It's my digital_

_It's my digital world_

_World_

_World_

_World_

"_**CELESTIAL ARROW!!"**_

"_**EXCALIBUR!!"**_

_-The whole thing's interchangeable_

_A-wired up to my mind_

_Where anything is capable_

_Hey! Digital_

_Hey! Digital_

_Whoa_

_Ah!_

"_**SPIKING-STRIKE!!"**_

"_**BLAST RINGS!!"**_

"_**TAIL HAMMER!!"**_

_I'm going digital_

_Completely digital_

_Now I'm invincible_

_Let's all get digital…_

"It all ends now!" cried Shinning-Veemon as he leapt right up to the energy ball, and hovered right behind it aiming towards the charging foes. _**"SHINNING FLARE WING BLAST!!"**_

"Huh?" cried Shadow-Ophanimon.

"What is that?!" added the ring leader of the Scubamon.

The energy ball began to zoom its way towards the dark ones, and collided into them all with such a force, you'd be able to see the flashes from space.

"_WHOAA-AAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!"_

When the light, and dust clouds had ceased, the Scubamon, and Shadow-Ophanimon were blasted into dust, and were gone for good. "WE DID IT!!" cried Davis.

Everyone threw their arms up in the air and cheered for joy.

_**Later on**_…

Everyone met back at Izzy's place to talk with Gennai over the computer. "It's great to have you back." Tai said.

"_Yes, my friends."_ Gennai said. _"And I am very proud of you all for your efforts during my absence. You will all be happy to know that the Darkness has been lifted and the Digital world is as we speak on its way to being normal again."_

"_But be warned… it is not the end of the Dark Ocean, only the beginning. They will come back one day, and they will be sworn to exact revenge on you all for foiling their greatest plan ever."_

"Well at least this time they'll probably think twice before pulling a stunt like this one again." TK said. "Especially now that we have these new powers."

Gennai nodded. _"You are now all Knights of the Digi World, and I can rest assured that we will expect great things from you all in the years to come."_ he said. _"May your powers be there to guide you… farewell for now, children."_

Then he was gone, and Izzy closed his computer. "Well, I think that's an adventure we can lay to rest." he said.

"I'm just glad its over. We almost didn't make it out." said Palemon.

"Hey… Where are Davis and Kari?" TK said.

"And where's Veemon and Gatomon?" added Patamon.

Everyone turned towards the balcony, and saw they were all standing there, sharing what looked like a quiet moment.

Davis and Veemon were still pretty bummed by what happened. They just couldn't believe that everything that happened was mostly because of them. "I guess now It's safe to say we know what the Dark Ocean is like." Davis said.

Kari nodded. "It's a terrible place, but we'll figure out a way to beat it someday."

"Yeah… it should be all the more easier now that you can become a Mega." added Gatomon.

Veemon blushed. "Gee… you really think sho."

Gatomon nodded.

Davis and Veemon had been thinking about it, and when they could tell that the girls were waiting patiently for it… they decided, it was now or never.

"Uh… Kari…?"

"Gatomon?"

The girls turned to face them. "Yeah?" the both said.

The boys really hoped it was going to work out… so they asked the girls if they wanted to go out.

_**Three months later**_…

Davis, in a tux, and Shining-Veemon were waiting outside the building where Kari lived. Both of them were expecting the girls to come out in the next ten seconds for what had to be their _Eighth date._

Davis checked the time. "Ten more seconds…"

"Five. Four. Three. Two. One…"

Suddenly the doors opened, and there was Kari, dressed in a beautiful ocean-blue gown, and all prettied-up, and Angewomon hovered down alongside her.

"Hope we haven't kept you boys waiting." Angewomon joked.

Shinning-Veemon chuckled. "Not at all. You're dead on time, as usual."

The two Digimon flew off together for their night, and then Kari and Davis walked down the sidewalk arm-in-arm under the starry night sky. "So… what are we doing tonight?" Kari asked.

Davis pulled out what he called his dating check-list. "Lets see… there's romantic dinner for two… dancing… movie… walk through the park… Carriage ride through the town. What do you want to do first?"

Kari smirked cheekily. "Hmm… how about… this." and she pulled him into a deep kiss. Davis wrapped his arms around her, and held her close in the soft embrace.

and Meanwhile…

Angewomon and Shinning-Veemon were in the Digital world, sharing a quiet moment starring at the clouds drifting playfully across the moon. They even pretended that the clouds represented them, and they seemed to be drifting apart.

They even gave voices to their clouds…

_**Angewomon:**_"I suppose it is better to have loved a dark Digimon, than not to have loved any Digimon at all."

Then suddenly Shinning-Veemon's cloud caught up to hers, and he himself planet a kiss on the beautiful angel's cheek.

"I know there are many fluffy fellows in the skies, Princess… but I only have wings that fly for you. Can you find it in your gorgeously beautiful heart to forgive a jerk like me?"

Angewomon smiled and brought her lips to his.

It really was a happy ending for both couples after all, and since everyone is happy… "This Story is over."

"_**THE END"**_


End file.
